Harry Potter et la Titanomachie
by delseroasn
Summary: Suite d'HP et l'autre monde. C'est un Harry bien sombre qui est de retour dans son monde. Il a totalement changé et n'a plus qu'une seule envie : en finir avec Voldemort. Pourtant tout ne se passera pas comme prevu et une nouvelle menace apparait.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et la Titanomachie**

Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année 2010

Me revoilà pour la suite d'Harry Potter et l'Autre Monde qui j'espère vous plaira autant voir plus que celle-ci. Je tiens par ailleurs à vous prévenir et m'excuser d'avance pour les chapitres qui risquent de mettre un certain temps avant d'être publiés. Vous comprendrez que d'autres activités m'occupent mais je tiens bien terminer cette histoire coute que coute comme la première ;).

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de J K Rowling sauf pour ceux crées de ma propre imagination :).

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Le Retour _

Poudlard… Un lieu en perpétuelle effervescence où l'on peut retrouver la majorité des enfants sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Un lieu ayant pour devoir premier de protéger une telle population dix mois sur douze, et pour se faire, qui avait besoin de deux bons mois pour se régénérer et ainsi pouvoir les accueillir de nouveau en septembre, et leur garantir le maximum de sécurité.

Une personne non avertie qui se retrouverait par hasard devant ce lieu magique ne verrait qu'un château, immense certes, mais basique par sa neutralité et presque inintéressant à voir : pas de torche allumée, pas d'escaliers bougeant, pas de magie tout simplement, rien qui n'attirait l'attention. Pourtant, l'école ne restait pas sans défense, bien au contraire. La garde n'était jamais aussi importante que durant cette période, attendant son réveil, et de nombreux capteurs disséminés un peu partout servaient à déceler toute anomalie, et ce très vite.

Zack Striker était l'un des superviseurs engagés durant le sommeil de Poudlard. Bien qu'âgé de seulement vingt cinq ans, il devait sa réussite à une grande intelligence et une forte connaissance des lieux où il avait passé toute son enfance. Sa mission pouvait paraître simple, mais elle n'était pas moins importante. En cas d'anomalie il fallait vite identifier la cause et la résoudre au risque de perturber le cycle de repos, privant ainsi Poudlard de défense pendant une durée indéterminée. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que Grindelwald avait réussi à détruire une bonne partie du coté ouest du château. Heureusement pour tous, Dumbledore avait été capable de repousser l'assaut et l'affaire put être étouffée, pour ne pas affoler la population.

C'est justement l'un des capteurs de la grande salle où il se trouvait qui enregistra les premières fluctuations d'énergie. Comme pour le prouver, la pièce retrouva petit à petit ses couleurs chatoyantes, elle s'éclaira doucement et le faux plafond reprit vie.

Analysant chaque relevé pour trouver l'épicentre de ce surplus d'énergie, il fut surpris lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en plein dedans. Soudain, la pièce commença à trembler, tous les appareils explosèrent les uns après les autres si bien qu'il dut se dissimuler sous une des quatre grandes tables pour se protéger. Il n'avait jamais vu une scène pareille ni entendu pareil phénomène et son cœur s'affola un peu plus dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Que se passait-il, était-il en danger ?

Aucune explication valable ne lui venait en tête, et pourtant il cherchait de toutes ses forces. Quand soudain, au beau milieu de nulle part apparurent de gigantesques flammes rougeoyantes et il se dégageait d'elles une forte chaleur qui lui brûla presque la peau. Rien ne semblait pouvoir résister à une telle intensité et pourtant une silhouette s'en extirpa indemne. A première vue, il lui sembla que c'était un homme d'une carrure assez imposante portant une tenue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une capuche lui recouvrait le visage dissimulant ainsi son identité.

Malgré son accoutrement atypique Zack ne pensa pas une seule seconde que ce put être un Mangemort. L'individu paraissait quelque peu désorienté car il regardait dans toutes les directions. Après quelque secondes, l'homme se reprit et il entreprit d'abaisser sa capuche. L'instinct de Zack lui intimait de ne pas se montrer, de rester à couvert car sinon il ne saurait jamais à quoi ressemblait cette personne. Se décalant légèrement pour mieux apercevoir l'homme il fut surpris de constater, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, que deux iris vert l'observaient fixement. Son sang se glaça devant la froideur de ce regard, un regard qui en avait trop vu, un regard habité par la mort.

Avant qu'il n'ait même l'opportunité pouvoir réagir, un léger rictus s'afficha sur le jeune visage de l'individu mais trop vite ce dernier disparut dans un manteau de flammes.

Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, la grande salle retomba tout doucement dans son sommeil. L'afflux violent de magie semblait s'être estompé, ou alors la magie s'était rendormie. Zack restait tétanisé par ce qu'il avait vu ou plutôt par ce qu'il avait reconnu. Ses doigts vinrent distraitement toucher son poignet droit quand il se remémora la marque gravé sur le front de l'homme. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le symbole du Survivant.

**

Le 4 Privet Drive était un lieu paisible vu de l'extérieur. Personne ne se doutait des dissensions qui régnaient dans cette famille, tout simplement parce que pour la plupart des gens seule l'apparence comptait. Un jardin bien entretenu, une belle maison, une voiture propre suffisaient pour les convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, et que la famille y vivant était respectable. Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais choqué qui que ce soit qu'un enfant s'occupe du jardin ou que ce soit un enfant qui nettoie la précieuse voiture. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance au final. Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry se considérait comme un orphelin, qu'il n'avait pas de famille ni de foyer hormis Poudlard. C'était simplement par respect pour son ancien mentor Dumbledore qu'il restait avec les Dursley et qu'il réapparut dans « sa chambre ». Harry tenait toujours ses promesses, et puis, même s'il était devenu majeur depuis son voyage dans l'autre monde, il ne l'était pas encore ici. Cette condition n'était vraie que jusqu'à ce soir, jour de son anniversaire et il comptait bien le fêter à sa manière.

Apres un coup d'œil rapide, il constata que rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Voulant s'assurer de quelque détails, il décida d'appeler un ami qu'il l'avait toujours aidé.

-Dobby ? Appela le Survivant.

-Maitre Harry m'a demandé ? fit le petit elfe de maison en apparaissant.

-En effet, répondit l'Elu avec un petit sourire suite à la mention du mot « maitre ». Et je t'ai déjà dit il me semble que pour toi c'était juste Harry.

Le petit Elfe ne releva pas la remarque et se mit à observer attentivement Harry tout en reculant légèrement. Soudain, son visage joyeux prit un air déterminé et il lança :

-Vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter... Je ne vous permettrai pas de vous faire passer pour lui…murmura-t-il d'une voix vaguement menaçante qui fit presque sourire le Survivant. Visiblement, il avait oublié que son apparence avait quelque peu changé depuis son départ.

Liant le geste à la parole, il lança brusquement des sorts contre le garçon, espérant le mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'Elu contra aisément l'attaque de Dobby d'un revers de main et l'immobilisa d'un geste rapide qui prit au dépourvu le petit Elfe.

- Ecoute-moi, lança Harry en s'approchant. Il est vrai que j'ai changé mais ne te fie pas à mon apparence. Il me semblait que les Elfes de Maison étaient capable de lire la signature magique des sorciers donc si tu fais un contrôle tu verras que je dis vrai, conclut-il calmement.

Il libera Dobby qui sans plus attendre se concentra pour vérifier les dires du jeune homme. Après analyse, les yeux de l'Elfe s'embuèrent et il se jeta aux pieds d'Harry.

- Excusez-moi maitre Harry, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby, gémit l'Elfe de Maison en commençant à se taper la tête contre le sol.

-Dobby… Dobby stop ! Lança d'une voix ferme Harry en l'agrippant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu as très bien réagi.

Aux dires du Survivant les oreilles du petit être se relevèrent et un mince sourire apparut.

-Est ce que Dobby peut demander ce qu'il est arrivé à maitre Harry ?

-C'est une bien longue histoire, souffla ce dernier, son regard se durcissant violemment sous l'afflux de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête, et je n'ai pas envie de me la remémorer, termina Harry avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux si forte que Dobby comprit aussitôt que quelque chose d'épouvantable avait du se produire pour susciter une telle réaction, et de tels changements chez son jeune maitre. Aussi décida-t-il prudemment de ne pas prolonger cette conversation.

-Peux tu me dire Dobby quelle jour nous sommes ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Bien que surpris par la question le petit être répondit avec empressement.

-Nous sommes le 31 juillet, jour de la majorité de maitre Harry. Joyeux Anniversaire maitre Harry ! S'exclama joyeusement Dobby.

-Je te remercie, Dobby, répondit Harry avec un mince sourire devant l'enthousiasme de l'elfe qu'il ne partageait guère. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange pendant qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-Non, rien du tout. Dobby aurait du voir quelque chose ? Demanda candidement l'Elfe de Maison.

-Non pas spécialement…

Avec un peu de chance personne n'aurait remarqué son absence lui permettant ainsi d'avoir l'effet de surprise. Enfin une bonne chose.

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service Dobby ? Questionna l'Elu sortant de ses songes.

-Tout ce que maitre Harry voudra, dit l'Elfe de Maison en sautillant sur place.

-J'aimerais que dès que possible tu emportes toutes mes affaires et que tu les disposes à Godric's Hollow. De plus j'aimerais que tu redisposes tous les ouvrages que l'on a emprunté à Poudlard. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici, affirma le Survivant d'une voix dure.

-Mais Maitre, la maison est en ruine, est ce bien raisonnable ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ca et arrêtes de m'appeler maitre. Je ne suis pas ton maitre…

-Je ferais comme vous le voulez alors. Si vous changez d'avis je peux les emmener chez la famille Weasley, proposa Dobby.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ca ? Demanda avec curiosité Harry.

-Car vous devez fêtez votre anniversaire ce soir avec eux, dit le petit Elfe comme si c'était logique.

Harry se souvint alors de la lettre de Ron l'invitant à passer le reste des vacances avec eux. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis ce moment là. Ses priorités avaient changé et son anniversaire était passé au dernier rang. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : en terminer avec Voldemort. Il était las de cette guerre car peu importait le nombre de batailles remportés ou d'ennemi tués, cela ne se terminerait jamais. Il y aura toujours un nouvel ennemi, toujours un obstacle qui l'empêcherait d'être heureux. Il était venu à cette conclusion car pour peu qu'il approchait du bonheur, le destin s'amusait à le lui retirer. Alors une fête d'anniversaire chez les Weasley, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Je ne sais pas si j'irais Dobby, j'ai une chose importante à faire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je vais dire adieu à ma « famille » et je m'y mets immédiatement. Je compte sur toi pour faire ce qu'on a dit…

-Je ne vous décevrais pas Monsieur, promit solennellement la petite créature.

-A bientôt Dobby, fit Harry en passant la porte de sa chambre.

-Au revoir Monsieur Harry, dit l'Elfe de Maison en disparaissant.

**

En descendant les marches, il put sentir une bonne odeur se dégager de la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, il constata que sa tante préparait le diner pendant que son oncle lisait le journal et que Dudley était scotché devant la télévision, comme à son habitude quoi. Personne ne remarqua son entrée ce qui lui permit de regarder un peu plus attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se dégageait une bonne humeur, d'habitude, une certaine tension régnait toujours dans les airs et Pétunia et Vernon semblaient toujours crispés, comme sur le qui-vive. Mais il comprit ce qui se passait quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que trois couvert d'apposés sur la table. Il avait suffit qu'il disparaisse une journée pour que sa « famille » l'oublie totalement et tourne la page comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Voulant quitter au plus vite ce lieu où il avait tant souffert, il décida de faire remarquer sa présence en toussotant légèrement.

Pétunia se retourna, pendant que Vernon baissait le journal et quand ils le virent, leurs sourires s'effacèrent aussitôt. La tension retomba et un silence pesant s'installa entre les protagonistes qui se lancèrent des regards emplis d'émotion. Ce fut le grognement de l'oncle Vernon qui le brisa.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans ma maison ? Demanda-t-il vivement, n'ayant apparemment pas reconnu leur neveu.

-Alors on ne reconnaît plus son neveu préféré ? Dit Harry d'une voix suave.

-Si c'est vrai, comment aurais-tu pu changer autant en un jour ? Questionna Pétunia, la colère montant dans sa voix.

-Mais voyons tout simplement grâce à la magie, ricana le Survivant.

A ce mot, tous se crispèrent et lancèrent des regards un peu partout comme si ce mot aurait pu faire s'abattre la foudre.

-Ne prononce pas ce mot ici, monstre ! Cria presque sa tante.

Harry dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas en finir immédiatement avec sa famille à l'entente de ce surnom si souvent utilisé. Trop c'était trop, il ne pouvait plus les supporter, ces monstres de moldus qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, qui l'avaient rabaissé plus bas que terre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où ils allaient se dire adieu…définitivement.

-Que fais-tu là gamin ? On croyait s'être enfin débarrassé de toi… lança l'oncle d'une voix coléreuse en se rasseyant.

-Ne commence pas à t'énerver Vernon, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ton cœur. On serait tous tellement triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… susurra d'une voix ironique le brun en le fixant du regard où une lueur étrangement féroce brillait.

Les adultes furent un peu décontenancé par la réplique d'Harry, guère habités à ce genre de sarcasmes de sa part, mais très vite l'oncle se redressa d'un coup près à corriger l'effronté. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Harry, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, projeta violement son oncle contre le mur d'un geste de la main. Sous l'impact des fissures apparurent et un bruit de cote brisées se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-Ca, c'est pour toutes ces années d'humiliation et de rabaissement, trancha le survivant en maintenant collé au mur le pachyderme.

On pouvait lire la souffrance sur le visage de Vernon et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un sort de magie qui le laissait collé en l'air contre le mur. C'était bien plus que ca. Grâce à sa maitrise de l'air, l'Elu pouvait le moduler comme il le souhaitait et ainsi c'était la pression de l'air qui agissait contre son oncle. D'ailleurs si on y regardait de plus près, on pourrait distinguer que plus le temps passait et plus le corps s'enfonçait dans le mur.

-Vernon !!! Hurla Pétunia. Laisse mon époux tranquille sale abomination de la nature ! Cria sa tante en prenant un couteau.

Elle s'élança avec toute sa rage, voulant pourfendre celui qui mettait en danger sa famille. Avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre et avoir le plaisir de le transpercer, elle se retrouva confrontée à un mur invisible qui protégeait le garçon. Elle se fit éjecter en sens inverse et rencontra durement la cuisinière. La poêle sur le feu, emplie du diner du soir et d'huile se mit alors à tanguer dangereusement vers le rebord. Inévitablement elle tomba et se renversa sur tout le bras et la main droite de Pétunia, arrachant à cette dernière un cri de douleur comme jamais elle n'en avait jamais poussé.

Pourtant, Harry ne fut pas ému par les larmes ruisselant sur la joue de « sa tante », ni par les cloques qui commençaient à apparaître sur la chaire brulée. Il approcha doucement d'elle pendant qu'avec son bras valide, elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper.

-Ca, c'est pour les années où j'ai été votre larbin et traité comme un esclave, conclut Harry d'une voix qui laissait échapper une sorte de sifflement triomphal. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, les voir ainsi lui procurait un bonheur intense. Ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils méritaient depuis des années.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes !! Cracha Pétunia avec violence et haine. Vous avez tué mes parents et maintenant vous allez tuer ma famille. Vous êtes des monstres que l'on doit éradiquer !!!

-Alors c'est là d'où vient toute cette haine. Tu juges toute une communauté pour des faits d'une poignée. As-tu une once d'intelligence sous cette grande carcasse ? Demanda l'Elu en lui attrapant son bras brulé pour la rapprocher de lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, la douleur faisait fermer les yeux de sa tante qui risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

-Ta sœur, ma mère, s'est battue contre ces individus et pourtant elle était une sorcière ! Rétorqua violemment l'Elu, la voix dure et colérique. Entre vous deux le monstre c'est indubitablement toi ! Je vais te montrer comment est morte ma mère pendant que toi tu vivais ta pitoyable petite vie auprès de ton gros porc de mari.

Il ouvrit de force les yeux de sa tante et pénétra sans cérémonie son cerveau. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et atteint directement la partie de la mémoire, renforçant au possible la douleur. De là il lui révéla la nuit tragique qui fit de lui un orphelin.

Il n'avait certes qu'un an mais avec tous ses pouvoirs, le souvenir était devenu limpide. Il se souvenait de la pluie qui tambourinait violemment aux fenêtres, de l'odeur framboise de sa mère, des bras protecteurs de son père. C'était le soir, Harry était sur le tapis devant le feu de cheminé et jouait avec son père. Cela semblait être des figurines d'animaux qui bougeaient toutes seules ou plutôt animées par la baguette de James. Lily quant à elle était assise dans le fauteuil et tricotait un début de pull pour son fils. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient cachés de Voldemort, ils étaient heureux tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais pourtant, quelque chose vint bouleverser le bonheur régnant dans la pièce. Harry sentit une aura maléfique qui se rapprochait et se mit à pleurer à grands sanglots. Les bras de son père l'enroulèrent immédiatement mais il ne se calma pas au contraire. James faisait les cent pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver à son fils. C'est quand il regarda à travers la fenêtre qu'il comprit : son fils avait senti la présence de Voldemort.

-Lily, prend Harry et va t'en, Voldemort arrive, cria son père en le passant à sa mère.

-Et toi alors, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Lily d'une voix craintive.

-Je vais le retenir… Vas-y, je vous aime, dit James après les avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Lily sembla comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et monta rapidement à l'étage pour tenter de trouver une issue. Sa mère fila rapidement dans la chambre de bébé et ferma la porte. En bas, un bruit de porte ouverte avec force se fit entendre puis des jets de sort et un bruit sourd. Des pas dans l'escalier, indiquèrent qu'une personne s'en était sorti suite au combat. Aux tremblements violents qui animèrent brusquement Lily, il était facile de comprendre que ce n'était pas James qui montait les rejoindre. Sa mère le serra plus fort et le déposa dans son berceau lorsqu'une personne encapuchonnée pénétra sans ménagement dans la chambre. Il pointa sa baguette sur le bébé mais très vite Lily s'interposa.

- Pousses-toi de là idiote, fit Voldemort impatiemment.

-Non, prenez ma vie mais pas celle de mon fils, supplia Lily en pleurs.

-C'est mon dernier avertissement… Pousse toi de là… ordonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Pitié….

-Avada Kédavra !

Le sort atteignit en pleine poitrine sa mère qui s'écroula au sol au pied de son bourreau.

Après ça, Harry sortit enfin de l'esprit de sa chère tante. Elle était complètement livide, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et pourtant elle semblait amorphe. Son visage ne révélait plus aucun sentiment et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. La voir ainsi ne fit aucun effet à Harry qui se recula légèrement. Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner et il vit Dudley foncer vers lui, prêt à le frapper. Il bloqua aisément d'une main le coup de poing de son cousin.

- Laisse mes parents tranquilles ! Hurla la masse de graisse qui se secouait dans tous les sens et cherchait par n'importe quel moyen à atteindre Harry qui trouvait ces tentatives simplement ridicules.

-Alors comme ca mon simplet de cousin est capable de courage, susurra Harry.

Dudley réagit à ces paroles et tenta de frapper L'Elu de son poing encore libre. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry le contra de son autre main. Les poings de Dudley se trouvèrent emprisonnés dans les mains du Survivant. Harry exerça alors une forte pression qui fit mettre à genoux son cousin. Dudley ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, lui le champion junior poids lourd de boxe incapable de résister à son pitoyable cousin. Mais plus il le regardait moins il reconnaissait Harry. Soudain, il compris qu'il avait peur de cet homme devant lui, froid, hostile où se reflétait une haine sans nom dans ses iris vert.

-Je vais maintenant te prendre ce qui te rend le plus fier et ce avec quoi tu m'as persécuté depuis tant d'années, souffla le brun à l'oreille du gros d'une voix glaciale et menaçante.

La pression se fit alors insupportable pour Dudley qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Cependant la poigne était trop forte pour lui et son visage commençait à se tordre de douleur. Harry augmenta encore sa force quand deux cracs satisfaisant se firent entendre vite suivit par un long cri de douleur. Satisfait il relâcha alors son cousin qui tomba au sol, les mains complètement inertes et brisées.

Il en avait enfin fini avec son passé familial et maintenant il pouvait enfin s'adonner pleinement à sa mission. Sans le moindre remord, il transplana et quitta ce lieu tant détesté laissant derrière lui son ancienne « famille ».

**

Une légère fumée se dégageait de la cheminée d'une cabane en bois. Elle se situait au beau milieu d'une forêt complètement isolée de toute civilisation. Elle semblait précaire et pourtant on vivait bien dedans. A travers la fenêtre, une faible lumière permettait de distinguer deux silhouettes. L'une était assise à une table pendant que l'autre faisait les cent pas dans la pièce qui ressemblait le plus à un salon. Celui qui était assis était brun, les cheveux gras, un nez crochu et dans la quarantaine tandis que le plus jeune devait avoir 17 ans, blond et impeccablement coiffé. Le plus jeune était nerveux contrastant totalement avec celui assis et qui semblait imperturbable, ou du moins ne laissant s'échapper aucune émotion.

-Cela ne sert à rien de tourner en rond Drago, tu ferais mieux de venir t'asseoir… conseilla l'homme.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Severus… Déjà si tu m'expliquais ce que l'on fait là, ca pourrais un peu me calmer ! S'énerva le blond.

-Sur un autre ton Drago ! Je pensais que tu aurais compris mais visiblement je me trompais. Que crois tu que fait le seigneur des ténèbres aux personnes n'ayant pas rempli sa mission ?

Le visage de Malefoy se décomposa sous la compréhension.

-Tu veux dire que l'on est entrain de se cacher de lui. Mais si on ne se présente pas, il nous poursuivra et nous tuera, répliqua Drago avec inquiétude.

-Oui et tu risques la même chose si tu vas le rejoindre, ajouta d'une voix dure Rogue.

-Pourtant j'ai rempli la moitié de mon contrat en faisant rentrer les Mangemorts…

-Oui mais ce n'est jamais assez. Je te rappelle justement que c'est moi qui ait du terminer ta mission, siffla le maitre des potions.

-Je sais mais je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Cria le blond.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'étais pas intervenu ? demanda Rogue en se levant et en se mettant en face de son filleul.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia le Serpentard, totalement pris au dépourvu par la question.

Il se remémora la scène, le moment où il était face à face à Dumbledore, les paroles du vieux fou. Il y avait un peu pensé et effectivement, c'était dur à admettre, mais il était d'accord avec son ancien directeur : il n'était pas un meurtrier…

Au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort. Mais est ce qu'un fils pouvait contester l'autorité de son père ? Son éducation lui dictait que non pourtant son cœur lui criait que ce n'était pas la bonne voie. Si son parrain ne l'avait pas rattrapé peu avant sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne serait peut être plus là.

-Merci… souffla le blond bien conscient du sacrifice de son parrain.

-Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, ajouta Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous le savons tous les deux mais Dumbledore aussi le savait et depuis bien longtemps…

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Drago, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'ancien Mangemort.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, Rogue concéda de lui raconter les grandes lignes de sa discussion avec son ancien mentor.

**

Harry apparut devant la grille d'une maison laissée à l'abandon et envahie par la végétation. Tout autour, la vie continuait comme si elle ignorait tout simplement cet endroit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait venir ici et enfin il se tenait devant ce qui avait été pendant un an son vrai foyer. Godric's Hollow. Lorsqu'il toucha la grille, une plaque apparut sur le pilier droit où il put lire : « A la mémoire de James et Lily Potter, vous serez toujours dans nos cœurs ».

Cette plaque commémorative toucha Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il pouvait enfin constater de ses propres yeux à quel point ses parents étaient aimés. Il passa le portail et retrouva Dobby qui l'attendait avec le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait.

-Vous voyez Monsieur Harry, je suis désolé mais la maison est toujours à l'abandon…s'empressa de dire le petit elfe d'une voix désolée.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences Dobby. N'oublies pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre un peu plus tôt.

A ces mots le petit Elfe baissa les oreilles comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Harry remarqua le changement d'attitude et repris.

-Je ne te dis pas ca pour te gronder Dobby, juste pour que tu comprennes. Laisse mes affaires et suis-moi.

L'Elfe trottina légèrement au coté d'Harry pour soutenir son pas rapide et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison délabrée. L'Elu s'attarda quelque instant dans ce qui aurait du être sa demeure. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées avaient pris le dessus en ce lieu. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle jusqu'à l'endroit où son père avait dû tomber. Ceci eut pour effet de le rappeler à l'ordre et il sortit par une ouverture dans le mur du fond due probablement à l'incendie. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin complètement noyé sous la mauvaise herbe. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Il leva une main dans le vide comme s'il cherchait quelque chose puis sourit.

-Qui y a-t-il Monsieur ? Demanda naïvement Dobby.

-Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point ma famille était ingénieuse. Tu vas vite comprendre Dobby.

Grace à un léger sort il se coupa légèrement la main d'où un mince filet de sang commença à couler. Il appliqua sa main comme si une paroi invisible était devant lui et y ajouta un peu de magie.

Pendant une minute au moins rien ne se passa quand une fissure apparut au niveau du décor en face d'eux. Puis elle sembla se multiplier déformant totalement le paysage jusqu'à s'arrêter brutalement. L'air vibra et fit voler en éclat cette illusion révélant ainsi un tout autre paysage. Aucun doute la dessus, beaucoup de magie avait été utilisé pour cacher cet endroit.

Un immense manoir avec les armoiries des Potter se tenait en face d'eux. Il semblait parfaitement bien entretenu, en tout cas extérieurement, tout comme le jardin qui s'étendait aussi loin qu'Harry pouvait voir.

Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé du manoir Potter et encore une chance qu'il avait acquis de grande connaissance car sinon il aurait pu ne jamais retrouver son héritage.

Il monta les marches et se posa en face des deux grandes portes. Une légère crainte le prit sur ce qu'il allait trouver mais elle fut si fugace qu'il poussa rapidement les portes. Le hall était gigantesque avec au bout un escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Tout était parfaitement propre et bien entretenu comme si on vivait encore ici. Pourtant rien ne semblait prouver une telle chose.

Pendant qu'Harry alla dans le salon sur sa droite, Dobby matérialisa les affaires du Survivant dans ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle demeure. La cheminée s'alluma lorsque le dernier des Potter entra dans la pièce. De nombreux portrait étaient accrochés dans ce salon finement bien décoré et le fixaient du regard. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit cinq « pop » se firent entendre avec l'apparition d'Elfe de maison.

-Maitre Potter ? Fit l'un deux en s'avançant et se courbant, vite suivi par les autres.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda poliment Harry

-Nous sommes liés à ce manoir et seul un descendant de la famille Potter aurait pu lever les sceller.

-Sceller ? Interrogea l'Elu, voulant comprendre.

-Oui, Maitre James Potter a du quitter cet endroit précipitamment avec sa famille lorsqu'il apprit qu'un mage noir en avait après son fils. Ce lieu était trop connu pour se cacher et il a donc décidé de le sceller afin de pouvoir partir. Ne voulant pas quitter le village, il construit une maison juste en face de l'entrée du manoir pour s'y installer. Il pensait que personne ne les croirait assez fou pour habiter sur le même lieu que leur manoir.

-Ce n'était pas idiot et ca aurait fonctionné si le secret n'avait pas été gardé par un traitre, dit Harry avec une pointe de colère. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je suis Harry James Potter.

-Maitre Harry ? Comme vous avez changé, lança une petite Elfe avec des yeux rond.

-Mindie est celle qui s'est occupé de vous lorsque vous étiez tout bébé et quand maitresse Lily était prise. Nous sommes tous ravi de vous revoir Maitre Harry et sommes désolé pour vos parents. C'était de bons maitres.

-Je vous remercie… dit le brun un peu gêné. Je compte m'installer ici alors il serait bien que nous fassions connaissance et que vous me fassiez visiter les lieux, déclara gentiment Harry.

-Je perds tout mon bon sens, fit celui qui semblait diriger en se tapant la tête pour se punir.

-Il n'y aura pas de ca avec moi, lança doucement Harry en bloquant la main de l'Elfe.

- Pardonnez-moi Maitre. Je me nomme Artus et je suis l'intendant. Voici Mindie et Nillie qui s'occupent de l'entretien du manoir, Bilwy de la cuisine et enfin Jargus du jardin.

La visite pris quelques heures car Harry s'arrêtait dans chaque pièce, posant toutes les questions lui venant à l'esprit. Les Elfes étaient ravis d'avoir de nouveau un maitre et cherchaient par tous les moyens à le satisfaire. Regagnant le hall, il se tourna vers Dobby qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée et lui demanda :

-Dis moi Dobby, est ce que ca te plairai de vivre ici avec moi ? Pas en tant que serviteur mais je suis certain qu'il y a du travail pour toi et tu serais payé. D'ailleurs je ne veux plus que vous m'appeliez maitre, Harry suffira amplement ou monsieur si vous voulez, dit-il à l'attention des autres Elfes. Ceux qui le veulent pourront même avoir un salaire car vous n'êtes pas mes esclaves.

Les Elfes étaient trop choqués pour réagir et il se baissa au niveau de Dobby pour avoir sa réponse.

-Ca serait un honneur Monsieur Harry, répondit l'elfe, d'une voix à la fois joyeuse et fière.

-Bien, je dois retrouver quelqu'un. Je te laisse le soin de discuter avec les autres pour leur faire comprendre ton point de vue et ma proposition.

-Oui Monsieur Harry, comptez sur moi.

-Très bien. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer alors je vous laisse gérer le manoir. Je vous fais confiance, lança-t-il à tous en disparaissant dans son habituel manteau de flamme.

**

La seule chose qui était présente dans la tête du Survivant était d'en terminer avec cette prophétie qui avait dirigé sa vie. Pour retrouver Voldemort et mettre un terme à cette guerre il lui suffisait simplement de retrouver son homme de main, celui qui avait tué son mentor.

Et pour cela il savait exactement comment faire. Il réapparut près de Poudlard, non loin de la maison d'Hagrid complètement réparée après l'incendie. Les scènes de son combat avec Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit en revoyant le peu de pouvoirs qu'il avait alors à l'époque. Nul doute pour lui que si c'était à refaire, les rôles seraient inversés et Rogue ne le ridiculiserait plus. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir et de lui faire payer. Parallèlement il repensa à Severus de l'autre monde, celui là même qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était comment deux mêmes personnes pouvaient être si différentes. L'un bon et l'autre mauvais, l'un protégeant Dumbledore l'autre le tuant de sang froid.

Très bientôt il aurait les réponses, très bientôt il aurait la vie du maitre des potions entre ses mains. Il se retrouva à l'endroit où Rogue avait fui et se concentra. Pour les sorciers, le transplanage était le moyen le plus simple de fuir et assez difficile à suivre. Pourtant, il suffisait simplement d'attraper la signature magique et de la remonter tout doucement. En ayant suffisamment côtoyé Rogue, il ne lui était pas difficile de le repérer malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Les résidus de magie mettaient du temps avant de disparaître totalement et c'était là sa chance. Ayant enfin repéré le traitre, l'impatience le gagna et il transplana immédiatement.

Une fois arrivé il fut déçu mais aussi excité de voir qu'il était apparu au milieu de nul part. Ce n'était pas rare de faire des transplanages multiple pour semer les rares mais éventuel poursuivants. Cependant, il avait attrapé sa proie et il ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt, comme tout bon chasseur.

**

Drago se retrouvait donc assis, sous le coup de la révélation de Severus. Tout ceci pour lui permettre à lui le méchant Serpentard de ne pas devenir un meurtrier. Mais pourquoi diable le vieux fou lui avait fait confiance ? Pourquoi devait-il choisir entre un camp et l'autre ? Son esprit de serpent lui intimait de rester neutre et d'attendre la suite mais pourtant il savait que c'était trop tard. En n'exécutant pas un ordre direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait choisi et c'était justement pour cela que son parrain l'avait emmené ici, loin de l'Angleterre.

Il savait également qu'il avait une dette envers son parrain qui avait pris tous les risques pour lui. Le tout était de savoir s'ils resteraient en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir aider le camp de la lumière. En définitif aider Potter…quelle ironie de se retrouver du même coté que son ennemi de toujours !

Mais est-ce que Potter accepterait leur aide sachant qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient assassiné Dumbledore ? Pas sûr.

-Quelle est la suite du programme Severus ? Demanda Drago d'une voix las.

-Le mieux serait de se faire oublier un instant mais sachant qu'on nous poursuit des deux cotés on va devoir retrouver Potter et le convaincre que nous sommes du même coté. Etant donné son ego surdimensionné et le peu d'intelligence qui y règne, comme son père, cela risque d'être dur, lança Rogue avec amertume.

Malefoy sourit à cette déclaration avant d'être projeté brutalement par terre, suite à l'explosion du mur de la cabane. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put malgré la surprise et se mit derrière la table renversée au coté de son parrain, baguette à la main.

-Qui diable a pu nous retrouver aussi rapidement ? Demanda Drago d'une voix craintive.

-Cela n'a pas été simple de te retrouver Rogue mais je vais enfin pouvoir venger Dumbledore, fit une voix dure. Montre-toi, lâche, au lieu de te cacher, cria l'individu en faisant disparaître la table.

Rogue se leva et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme inconnu vite suivi par Drago. Il ne supportait pas de se faire traiter de lâche lui qui avait fait tant de sacrifice. La colère prit le pas sur la raison et se sentant menacé, il attaqua le premier. Le sort atteignit rapidement l'homme dont le visage était dissimulé sous une capuche mais celui ci ne bougea pas.

-Voyons Rogue, ce n'est pas comme ca qu'on lance une attaque mais plutôt comme ceci !

Le personnage encapuchonné lança un sort si rapidement que le maitre de potion ne vit rien arriver. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur où il s'écrasa violemment. Drago s'interposa alors et contre attaqua, mais ce fut inutile car le sort fut comme absorbé par l'homme. Dans la seconde qui vint, le blond fut désarmé et se retrouva impuissant, ligoté au sol.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Malefoy. Malgré notre passé, je suis ici uniquement pour prendre la vie de celui qui nous a tous trahi, dit l'individu en montrant son visage.

Tout en se relevant Rogue observa le visage de l'assaillant et tenta de mettre un nom sur celui qui semblait les connaître. Bien que familier, il ne trouva pas jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur le regard froid du jeune homme. Ces yeux… il ne pouvait pas les oublier.

-Potter ?! Constata avec surprise Rogue.

-Oui c'est bien moi. Il est vrai que j'ai bien changé mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait.

-Et que ferez-vous ? Vous allez me tuer ? Demanda ironiquement Rogue avec son rictus habituel.

-En effet, répondit calmement l'Elu.

Liant le geste à la parole, il comprima l'air dans les poumons de son ancien professeur le faisant suffoquer. Rogue fut d'abord surpris mais très vite il tenta de lutter pour sa survie.

C'est à ce moment que Drago sortit de sa stupeur. Il n'en revenait pas des changements de Saint Potter, lui si frêle, si chétif, si Gryffondor, était en train de tuer son parrain sous ses yeux de sang froid !

-Arrête Potter, tu es en train de commettre une erreur ! Nous sommes de ton coté ! Hurla le blond, perdant le contrôle.

-Je ne suis plus aussi naïf, répliqua le brun sans le regarder. J'étais là, sous ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ai tout vu depuis ton arrivé Malefoy. Il a tué Dumbledore sans hésitation ! Cria Harry en resserrant sa prise.

-Merde Potter laisse nous au moins nous expliquer !! On sait où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tenta désespérément Drago.

Contre son gré Harry relâcha sa prise afin d'obtenir l'information pour laquelle il était venu. Sa vengeance il pourrait toujours l'obtenir plus tard de toute façon.

Rogue tentait de reprendre son souffle et de récupérer un peu de couleur si c'était possible. Il avait bien cru y passer et se demandait encore comment Potter avait pu tant changer en si peu de temps.

-Bien, j'écoute, trancha l'Elu.

-Ok alors cela va peut être t'étonner mais c'est Dumbledore qui…

-Attend Drago, coupa Severus en toussotant légèrement. C'est à moi de lui montrer, affirma le plus âgé des trois en ramassant sa baguette par terre sous l'œil attentif de l'Elu.

Il l'appliqua doucement contre sa tempe d'où un filament blanc en sortie. Il le mit dans un flacon et le tendit finalement vers Harry.

-Vous auriez pu altérer ce souvenir Rogue, dit le brun en ignorant le tube.

Le maitre des potions fut étonné par la réponse pleine de bon sens du garçon mais ne laissa rien transparaitre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une sensation qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir en ce moment apparut. Quelqu'un était en train de tenter de pénétrer son esprit et cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry. Instinctivement il ferma son esprit mais à sa plus grande surprise ses défenses volèrent en éclat. Lui un des plus grand occlumens que même Voldemort n'avait pu lire se trouvait à la merci de ce stupide garçon.

Ses souvenirs remontèrent à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ralentir à certains moment clés. Le pacte fait avec Narcissa pour protéger Drago, sa discussion avec Dumbledore…

_-Combien de temps me reste-t-il Severus ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard las._

_-Un ou deux ans tout au mieux, répondit le maitre des potions calmement. Cette malédiction est au delà de mes compétences et il semble qu'elle se propage._

_-Voilà le prix de mon avidité… Et concernant Mr Malefoy ?_

_-Il ne veut toujours rien me dire et je ne sais pas encore comment aller à l'encontre de mon serment._

_-Tu ne le peux pas… Je veux que si la situation se présente tu me tues sa place. Ce n'est pas un meurtrier, il n'a juste pas eu les bons conseils._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ca, je refuse ! S'emporta Rogue._

_-J'ai tous les droits sur ma vie Severus et tu me le dois, trancha Dumbledore._

Le souvenir disparut tandis qu'il fut remplacer par la mort du directeur de Poudlard. Défila ensuite la fuite et la venue dans cette cabane avant qu'Harry ne relâche son emprise.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Rogue n'était donc pas un traitre et bien un homme de Dumbledore. Il l'avait tué parce qu'il lui avait demandé… Lui même ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le faire.

-Je vous crois, fit l'Elu en relâchant Drago.

-Depuis quand êtes vous capable de ca Potter ? Interrogea un Rogue réellement surpris par ce revirement de situation et ce nouveau Potter.

-Un certain temps… mais ca ne vous dira rien, répondit évasivement le Survivant.

-Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Demanda Drago.

-Rien qui vous concerne, affirma l'Elu froidement. Bien alors maintenant où se trouve Voldemort ?

Drago tressaillit légèrement à ce nom tant redouté et répondit :

-On ne peut le dire car le lieu est protégé par un serment mais on peut t'y emmener le moment voulu…

-Le moment est tout approprié… Je veux m'y rendre maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, vous vous feriez tuer sur le champ… lança durement Rogue.

-Je me moque de votre avis d'autant plus que vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, répliqua durement l'Elu.

-Revoilà l'ego surdimensionné du Survivant qui refait surface… fit Rogue railleur. Vous n'avez pas assez changé pour le vaincre comme ca surtout qu'avant de pouvoir l'atteindre il y a bon nombre de Mangemorts.

-J'ai suffisamment changé pour vous projeter de nouveau contre le mur, souffla dangereusement Harry. Ne me sous estimez pas…

Rogue ne dit rien, bien que ca lui en couta, ne voulant pas de nouveau être en mauvaise posture. Ce Potter avait bien changé et sa puissance était trop forte, trop étrange pour ne pas être suspecte. Et même si là maintenant il ne pouvait rien tenter contre lui, il ferait payer à Potter l'humiliation subie tout à l'heure…

Drago quant à lui, observait les changements de sa Némésis. Plus froid, plus sûr de lui…il n'avait plus rien du gentil Gryffondor et Drago se surprit à songer qu'il donnerait cher pour connaître les raisons expliquant ce changement.

-Je vais t'y conduire mais à une seule condition, tenta le Serpentard.

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Demanda intrigué le brun.

-Notre sécurité, souffla d'une traite le blond.

-Bien que vous ne soyez pas du tout en condition pour négocier, je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà un lieu à vous proposer.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, dit hargneusement Rogue.

-Donc vous comptez vous rendre auprès de Voldemort ? Ou plutôt auprès de l'Ordre ? Non les deux camps vous pourchassent. Je vois, vous préférez fuir comme un lâche ?

Rogue réagit immédiatement et attrapa l'Elu par le col.

-Potter, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi… susurra dangereusement le maitre des potions.

-Pour le moment vous ne me prouvez pas le contraire, répondit Harry avec un léger rictus.

-Severus, on a pas trop le choix. On a besoin d'un lieu sur pour réfléchir ! Les interrompit Drago.

Rogue tempêta légèrement mais fini par lâcher prise. Sans retirer son rictus le Survivant continua.

-Bien une fois que tout ceci sera terminé je prendrai personnellement en charge votre défense pour vous disculper.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ca ? demanda suspicieusement Drago.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas les injustices tout simplement… Dobby ? Appela finalement Harry.

-Monsieur Harry m'a demandé ? répondit l'elfe en apparaissant.

-Oui, une fois que Malefoy m'aura emmené là où je lui ai demandé, il reviendra ici. A ce moment je veux que tu les emmènes au manoir. Ils seront sous ma protection le temps qu'il faudra.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Allons y Malefoy, dit Harry en se plaçant à ses cotés.

-Ne mourrez pas maintenant Potter, fit Rogue.

Quelque seconde passèrent laissant perplexe les deux jeunes hommes avant qu'il reprenne.

-Vous devez nous discréditer avant ca, termina-t-il en se retournant.

Les deux ennemis sourirent légèrement à cette réplique purement Roguienne mais ces sourires s'effacèrent rapidement en voyant qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction.

Drago attrapa l'épaule d'Harry et il transplana en direction du château du Lord Noir.

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant un large portail. Elle englobait un très vieux manoir avec un jardin qui n'était pas entretenu depuis un certain temps. Nul doute pour Harry que malgré l'apparence, la demeure était très bien surveillée et des sorts englobaient la propriété.

-Bien j'ai remplis ma part du contrat… Tu es sur de vouloir y aller maintenant ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui cette affaire a duré trop longtemps. Tu peux y aller, merci, Dobby vous accompagnera en lieu sur, dit le Survivant en avançant.

-Pourquoi me fais tu confiance ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège et que je ne vais pas t'attaquer ? Demanda sincèrement intéressé le blond.

-J'ai mes raisons, répondit mystérieusement le brun.

Sachant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, le Serpentard n'attendit pas plus longtemps et disparut laissant seul Harry face à son destin.

La question du blond raisonnait encore dans sa tête et les dernières paroles du Malefoy de l'autre monde lui revinrent en tête. Il voulait croire que malgré les deux mondes différents, la personnalité ne changeait pas. Seul les choix qui avaient été fait faisaient la différence.

N'y pensant plus, il se concentra légèrement sur son lien pour localiser Voldemort. S'il pouvait éviter le plus de combat possible, cela lui permettrait de s'économiser. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le localiser et disparut immédiatement.

A peine arrivé dans une vaste pièce, il repéra rapidement deux Mangemorts, trop surpris pour réagir, et qu'il put ainsi neutraliser facilement, Il bloqua l'entrée grâce à un sort et s'avança doucement vers Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était tranquillement assis sur ce qui ressemblait le plus à un trône en argent, une capuche couvrant son visage, et d'après son attitude il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par la venue de l'Elu. Nagini était également présente au pied de son maitre.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir. Ca fait bien un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Demanda Jédusor sur le ton de la conversation.

-En effet Tom et je pense que ca sera notre dernière rencontre, dit Harry, un brin arrogant et sûr de lui.

-Je le pense aussi… Mais dis moi, tu as bien changé que s'est il donc passé ? Demanda Voldemort sincèrement curieux.

-Plein de chose dont je ne veux me souvenir, lâcha Harry.

-Tu m'intéresses, laisse-moi voir par moi même…

Une présence tenta de pénétrer son esprit mais Harry put la contenir et la rejeter.

-Bravo, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès et on dirait que je n'en saurais pas plus, lâcha le Lord faussement déçu.

-Oui je ne suis plus le même et avant de commencer notre combat laisse moi te montrer quelque chose qui nous mettra sur un pied d'égalité.

Une onde de magie engloba Harry et quatre rayons partirent telles des flèches dans diverses directions. Un des rayons atteint Nagini d'ailleurs qui implosa littéralement.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as fait ? Interrogea Voldemort, étonnamment calme après cette scène.

-Disons que pour être sûr que tu meurs aujourd'hui j'ai détruit le restant de tes Horcruxes… expliqua l'Elu.

-Je suis surpris d'apprendre que tu connaissais l'un de mes plus précieux secrets. Je te félicite également pour avoir trouvé le moyen de les détruire tous, ajouta le mage en se levant.

-Je te remercie, j'ai pensé à ce sort que récemment pour m'éviter de les rechercher tous. Ca nous fait gagner du temps…

-En effet mais pour ca tu as dû tuer mon serpent que je considérais comme une amie….Tu viens de me mettre en colère… dit durement Voldemort, s'avançant vers Harry et libérant son pouvoir.

Harry fut surpris par cette vague de haine qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il comprit bien vite que le combat venait de commencer. Il dégaina sa baguette et jeta ses premiers sorts contre son ennemi de toujours. Aucune formule n'était prononcée, on ne pouvait entendre que les sorts s'entrechoquant ou bien détruisant le décor. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Les sorts de Voldemort devenaient de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus rapide si bien que de fines blessures apparaissaient sur tout son corps.

Ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette différence de puissance, le Survivant décida de changer de tactique. Il augmenta l'air dans l'atmosphère près de Jédusor et lança un jet de flamme. Avec l'afflux d'air c'est un véritable mur de flamme qui entoura le Lord et se referma sur lui. Les flammes ne disparurent qu'au bout de quelque minute permettant ainsi à l'Elu de récupérer légèrement et de penser à un autre mode d'action.

Voldemort apparut en parfaite condition sous une sorte de bulle bleuté qui semble t-il l'avait parfaitement protégé de la forte température.

-Impressionnant, tu as en effet fortement progressé, confirma le mage noir. Si on avait eu ce combat un an plus tôt tu aurais eu le dessus. Heureusement pour moi ce n'est pas le cas… siffla narquoisement le Lord en abaissant sa capuche.

Le visage de Voldemort surpris complètement Harry. Son visage n'avait plus du tout cette forme serpentesque ornée de deux iris rouges, mais au contraire, il était redevenu totalement humain, et on ne lui aurait pas donné plus d'une trentaine d'année. Ses yeux étaient noir ténèbres, ses cheveux bruns finement coiffés rappelèrent à Harry le morceau d'âme du journal, mais en légèrement plus âgé. C'était comme si Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de retrouver ses morceaux d'âme et de rajeunir pour redevenir humain.

-Oui comme tu peux le voir tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé.

Faisant fi de la remarque, il transforma sa baguette en épée et se mit en garde. Le Lord rigola de son audace et attaqua. Harry se mit alors à courir en direction de Voldemort réfléchissant les sorts avec sa lame. Au moment où il allait atteindre la nuque de Jédusor c'est un bruit de métal qui se fit entendre. Voldemort tenait également une épée dans sa main mais elle était totalement noir avec une garde en argent. Ils combattirent alors en enchainant les figures et les bottes. Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver de faille et l'exaspération commença à se faire sentir. Il perdit légèrement sa concentration puis d'un habile coup vertical le Lord le désarma en envoyant plus loin son épée et lui entailla profondément la jambe le faisant mettre un genou au sol.

-Je dois dire que ce combat fut des plus amusant Harry mais apparemment il arrive à son terme. Je vais te dire quelque chose avant que mes hommes n'enfoncent la porte. Un secret pour mon plus fidèle ennemi : je n'ai plus besoin de mes Horcruxes car je suis déjà devenu immortel… murmura Voldemort.

Devant cette révélation Harry ne put dire aucun mot. Il était choqué par cette nouvelle et ne réagissait plus. Voldemort pointa alors sa baguette et prononça le sort qui géra la vie d'Harry Potter le Survivant.

-Avada Kedavra !

Au moment où le sort fut lancé, la porte céda laissant entrer les Mangemorts. Harry ferma alors les yeux et une seule pensée vint à son esprit : il allait rejoindre son Hermione.

Le sort vert l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula sur le sol inerte, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Les Mangemorts vinrent au niveau de leur maitre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien mais ce fut sa plus fidèle qui posa la question :

-Vous n'avez rien Monseigneur ?

-Tout va pour le mieux Bella. Ce petit combat m'a fait beaucoup de bien et j'en ai enfin terminé avec lui. Plus rien ni personne ne peut empêcher l'achèvement de mon plan.

-Maitre voilà la baguette de Potter, déclara un Mangemort en la ramassant par terre.

Tous se retournèrent et purent observer la baguette consumer la main qui la tenait. Un hurlement de douleur se faisait entendre puis, lorsque plus rien ne la retint, la baguette retomba au sol.

-Il paraît évident que seul Potter devait pouvoir la prendre, dit Voldemort. Je veux que vous preniez son corps et le mettiez bien en évidence de tous les sorciers. Je veux que tous sache que personne ne peut me résister, lança-t-il à l'attention de ses sous fifre avec une joie évidente.

Pourtant sa joie s'estompa vite lorsqu'il se retourna pour contempler une fois de plus le corps sans vie de son ennemi.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Harry avait disparu sans un bruit et sans laisser de traces. Et lorsqu'il inspecta du regard la salle, il remarqua que sa baguette n'était également plus présente. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué, le sort l'avait atteint et tout le monde l'avait vu.

Mais pourtant, c'était comme si Harry n'était même jamais venu et le doute s'insinua petit à petit en Voldemort. Un cri de rage mêlé de frustration sortit de la bouche du Lord, faisant détaler tout ses Mangemorts.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires bons ou mauvais, je m'en lasserai jamais !

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé mais je l'ai en tête, il me reste plus que le temps de l'écrire...

Bonne soirée


	2. Chapter 2

****_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas voilà, après tant de temps, le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire. Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette attente mais également vous remercier pour votre soutien quotidien qui m'a donné du courage pour reprendre. _

_Merci également à Elisabeth Canden et à Julien aka sheltan pour leur aide en relecture et correction._

_Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise._

**Chapitre 2 : Evolution**.

La mort a bien des significations à travers le monde. Pour certaines cultures, c'est un événement qui permet un renouveau, une ascension vers un nouveau monde. D'autres pensent qu'elle permet d'être jugé pour tout ce que l'on a fait durant notre vie, ou alors que c'est la fin de tout nous permettant de retourner au néant d'où l'on vient.

Harry cependant n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui l'attendait, mais il espérait de tout cœur retrouver ceux qu'il aimait. Ses parents et Sirius, morts pour le protéger, ainsi que son Hermione, pour qui il avait tout donné.

Une chose était sûre néanmoins. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer souffrir autant. Lui qui avait tant enduré, que ça soit mentalement ou physiquement, n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

Comment décrire l'indescriptible ?

Une douleur cent fois supérieure au Doloris, mille fois plus forte encore que les fusions. C'était comme si on lui arrachait un de ses membres et qu'il ressentait chaque seconde du processus. Cette souffrance aurait pu tuer n'importe qui de vivant, mais pour une personne déjà morte cela était inutile et même cruel.

Pourquoi devait-il tant souffrir ? La mort devait le libérer de tous ces maux et pourtant elle ne les rendait que plus puissants encore.

Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui lui parut une éternité que la douleur s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il allait enfin pouvoir se laisser aller à son funeste sort. Étrangement, il se sentait différent. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui avait changé.

Il ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car il sentit le contact du sol sous son dos ainsi que la lumière venant toucher ses paupières. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il dut immédiatement les refermer pour calmer la douleur causée par un éclat blanc. Il dut ainsi s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises afin de s'y adapter et pouvoir observer les alentours.

Une étendue de blanc s'étendait de droite à gauche, du sol jusqu'au ciel. Il se redressa afin de mieux pouvoir observer l'endroit où il avait atterri et un sentiment familier l'interpella. Il était déjà venu ici il y a quelque temps, il en était sûr. Tournant sur lui-même, il remarqua une ombre à l'horizon dessinant une forme de palais mais il paraissait vraiment très éloigné.

Espérant revoir la femme qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il avait fait le rite avec Hermione pour devenir animagi, il fut déçu de n'apercevoir personne à la ronde. Contraint de ne se fier qu'à lui-même, il se mit doucement en marche vers cette ombre au loin. Son pied heurta un objet et il constata que c'était sa baguette magique qu'il ramassa, heureux de ne pas l'avoir perdue.

De nombreuses questions lui venaient en tête, dont notamment une primordiale : est ce qu'il était vivant ou mort ?

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il n'en savait absolument rien et l'endroit où il se trouvait ne ressemblait ni à l'enfer ni au paradis. Aucun indice de ce côté-là.

S'il se mettait à raisonner, il pouvait en déduire qu'un mort ne sent pas son cœur battre, tout comme il ne peut souffrir comme il a souffert avant de se trouver en ce lieu. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry était absolument persuadé d'avoir reçu le sort de Voldemort de plein fouet et ne voyait aucune raison qu'il puisse en réchapper encore une fois.

Quand bien même, et si par miracle il en avait réchappé, alors où est ce qu'il se trouvait et qu'est ce qui pouvait justifier de survivre encore une fois à l'Avada Kedavra ?

Faisant fi de toutes ces pensées, il avança encore et encore vers son seul repère : le palais. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, et pourtant il pouvait sentir sa chaleur tomber sur ses épaules et le torturer. Pour une raison étrange, il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie pour matérialiser de l'eau ou quoique ce soit pouvant l'aider. Il dut donc se contenter de souffrir en silence et de continuer en direction de son objectif.

Harry marcha durant ce qui lui semblait des heures, mais le palais ne bougea pas une seule fois de place et parut toujours aussi loin. Accablé par la chaleur, la soif et la fatigue, il finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol invariablement blanc.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Interpella une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec difficulté pour contempler la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole et put enfin apercevoir un visage familier.

- Vous en avez mis du temps… Dit Harry d'une voix mi colérique, mi lasse.

- Rien ne m'obligeait à venir et je peux toujours partir si tu ne changes pas de ton, répliqua-t-elle sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire et prit sur lui de ravaler sa colère.

- Je pensais que depuis le temps tu avais mieux appris à contrôler tes émotions mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… Il faudra revoir cela.

- Revoir quoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais ici et qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Demanda presque à bout de nerf l'Elu.

- Je me nomme Artémis et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu fais ici.

- Attendez… Artémis, comme la déesse Artémis ? Questionna-t-il incrédule.

Bien sûr, il avait vu beaucoup de chose grâce à la magie jusqu'à présent, mais là on touchait au mythe, à bien plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu ou connu.

- Toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse une fois au palais. Viens avec moi, dit la déesse en lui tendant la main.

- Le palais ? J'ai essayé d'y aller mais en vain, je commençais à croire que c'était un mirage, fit le brun en se relevant tout seul.

Artémis eut un très léger sourire devant son attitude et expliqua « ce mirage ».

- Tu n'as pu te rendre au palais tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de chemin. Si tu ne connais pas le chemin pour te rendre à un endroit, alors tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre et l'attaquer.

Bien, comptes-tu rester planté là ou souhaites-tu avoir tes réponses ? Trancha Artémis, toujours sa main tendue.

Harry ne tarda pas à se décider et saisit sa main. Sans un bruit, ils disparurent de ce désert brûlant pour réapparaître dans une pièce à température ambiante. Il observa rapidement les alentours et se précipita vers une petite fontaine d'eau afin d'assouvir sa soif. Après de longues secondes, le Gryffondor releva la tête, satisfait, et reprit plus minutieusement son observation.

C'était une petite pièce blanche avec des reflets bleutés, composée de quatre colonnes dans chaque coin. Peu de décors à première vue, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un des murs, celui-ci s'anima et des fresques apparurent en prenant vie. Ce qui se passait devant ses yeux était tout bonnement incroyable mais cependant il ne comprenait nullement l'histoire se déroulant sous ses yeux.

- Bien, maintenant que tu t'es reposé nous pouvons y aller, abrégea la déesse.

- Pour aller où ? demanda le survivant. Il n'y a aucun accès.

Ne répondant pas, elle se tourna vers un des murs et le traversa sans cérémonie. Bien qu'étonné, Harry se ressaisit bien rapidement et se dirigea vers le mur. Il n'avait aucunement peur, l'ayant déjà fait maintes fois à la Gare de King's Cross, et sans hésitation, il accéléra le pas.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, ce fut le fait de se trouver nez à nez avec un vrai mur.

L'impact fut douloureux. Tout en se tenant le visage, Harry lâcha un petit grognement de mauvaise humeur et lorsque la douleur passa, sa première réaction fut de jurer contre la femme lui ayant fait cette mauvaise blague. Il appliqua ensuite ses mains sur la paroi à la recherche d'une éventuelle autre voie mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Perdant son calme le Survivant se décida alors à faire exploser le mur l'empêchant d'avoir les réponses tant attendues. Il concentra son pouvoir quelque instant et lança un des sorts explosifs les plus puissants qu'il connaissait. A sa plus grande surprise, le rayon d'un rouge vif se trouva absorbé par le mur et il put voir la puissance qu'il avait mise dedans se déverser à travers les autres parois telles des fils lumineux.

Il reprit vite contenance et décida de réfléchir calmement. Il ne pouvait clairement pas rester éternellement ici.

- Qu'attends-tu pour me suivre ? Demanda une voix.

La tête d'Artémis dépassait d'un pan de mur comme si elle n'avait plus aucun corps.

- Si vous fermez le passage alors que je m'apprête à passer cela va m'être difficile…

- Passage ? Quel passage ? Demanda, véritablement curieuse, la divinité.

- Le mur, se contenta de dire le brun en le pointant du doigt.

- Je vois… Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici il n'y avait aucun chemin, aucun passage. Un mur reste un mur et il te faut le traverser tout simplement pour passer, répondît Artémis en revenant dans la pièce.

- Et comment dois-je procéder ? Questionna l'élu, avide de connaissance.

La déesse posa sa main à plat sur le mur avant de répondre :

- Tu te dois d'abord d'analyser la matière de ce qui te bloque. Chaque matériau est composé d'atomes plus ou moins resserrés entre eux. Nous, ce qui nous importe, ce sont les espaces entre eux. Il faut que tu les visualises et une fois qu'ils t'apparaîtront totalement, tu pourras alors te fondre entre eux, rajouta-t-elle en faisant traverser sa main.

- Et…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je t'ai dit, le principal maintenant c'est à toi de comprendre et de l'appliquer. Je te retrouve de l'autre côté, sinon je te dis adieu.

Sans autre cérémonie elle traversa le mur et laissa seul le survivant dans cette pièce sans issue. Et il se doutait bien que s'il ne trouvait pas la solution, elle n'hésiterait pas à le laisser moisir ici.

- Bon, déesse ou pas, si elle peut le faire je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire également… tenta de se convaincre Harry.

Il apposa sa main sur le mur et se concentra sur sa structure. Il devait la ressentir en lui, la voir autrement qu'avec ses yeux.

Tout cela était facile à dire mais en pratique il n'arrivait à rien. Cela devait faire un quart d'heure qu'il se penchait sur ce mur et il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Rien…

Perdant encore une fois son calme, et peu habitué à l'échec, il donna un coup de poing dans ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir des réponses. Bien entendu, le mur ne se brisa aucunement, d'ailleurs il n'y eu pour ainsi dire aucune trace du coup porté. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son poing droit qui, à en croire le craquement lors de l'impact, était cassé. Pas un seul son ne sortit de la bouche du survivant cependant. Il en avait vu bien d'autre et avait subi pire douleur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait évacué la frustration, il pouvait s'y remettre totalement.

Tout d'abord, il s'appliqua un sort rudimentaire de guérison qu'il avait pu apprendre en partie grâce aux souvenirs de Fumseck. Cela permit de calmer la douleur et de retrouver une petite mobilité dans sa main. Il tourna ensuite toutes ses pensées sur ce mur, sur sa composition. Posant ses deux mains ainsi que sa tête sur cette surface il laissa alors son esprit vagabonder.

Dans un premier temps il constata à sa grande surprise que le mur n'était pas froid mais chaud. Il dégageait une douce chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie tout à l'heure. Se laissant guider par cette sensation, il commença petit à petit à entrevoir la constitution dont lui parlait Artémis. Les atomes étaient nombreux et immobiles. Cependant, n'étant pas liés les uns aux autres, il devait être possible de pouvoir les bouger pour créer un espace par lequel passer. Il tenta de mettre en œuvre son plan sur un seul atome, et s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il y arrivait. Il décida alors de mettre en pratique son raisonnement et se mit à décaler légèrement chaque atome un à un. Cela se révéla plus délicat que prévu car les atomes, comme s'ils étaient animés par une conscience, souhaitaient reprendre leur place initiale. Cependant, en se concentrant encore plus, il finit par réussir et créa un passage. Ne voulant pas louper cette chance, il ne se posa pas deux fois la question et plongea à travers le mur.

La sensation lui fut étrange mais pas désagréable, elle lui rappela au contraire un voyage par portoloin. Elle ne dura également qu'une fraction de seconde, et sans le réaliser, il se trouva dans une nouvelle pièce.

Celle-ci était beaucoup plus vaste que la précédente mais toujours aussi blanche et lumineuse. C'était à se demander si les propriétaires avaient conscience qu'il existait d'autres couleurs. Des bancs étaient disposés autour d'une gigantesque fontaine d'où s'écoulait une eau totalement transparente. Au sommet se trouvait une statue représentant un homme avec dans la main droite un éclair qui surplombait un corps terrassé par la foudre.

Faisant le tour, il distingua Artémis près d'une gigantesque double porte qui semblait l'attendre.

- Et bien, apparemment, tu n'es pas si incapable que ça, lui fit-elle alors qu'il approchait.

- Si vous m'aviez clairement expliqué comment faire j'aurais été plus rapide, cracha-t-il, piqué au vif.

- Il y a une différence entre connaître le chemin et arpenter le chemin. Plus celui-ci sera difficile et plus tu progresseras.

- Progresser, pour quoi faire ? J'ai déjà été vaincu et je suis las des combats, acheva Harry dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est loin d'en être terminé pour toi Harry, lui dit-elle ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Maintenant suis moi, fit-elle en ouvrant les portes.

L'élu ne comprit pas les paroles de la déesse mais sa curiosité faisant le reste, il décida de la suivre.

A peine eut-il passé le seuil qu'il fut soufflé par la beauté de ce qu'il vit. Le sol était fait de nuages totalement blancs. De hautes colonnes étaient alignées de chaque côté, dessinant ainsi un chemin. A perte de vue s'étendait un ciel bleu dans lequel volaient d'étranges créatures dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Des petites lumières telles des lucioles se déplaçaient tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait les distinguer qu'une brève seconde lorsqu'elles s'arrêtaient. Beaucoup plus lents, mais de diverses couleurs, des papillons voletaient tranquillement donnant un air féerique au lieu mais rapidement, Harry en vit un gonfler jusqu'à imploser complètement, laissant derrière lui une traînée de feu plutôt impressionnante. Le Survivant songea alors que c'était finalement bien plus dangereux que beau. Bien plus haut dans le ciel, il pouvait également distinguer de grandes formes planant. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs mais il lui était impossible devoir quel animal c'était exactement.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur le chemin, il put voir un long et haut escalier toujours fait en nuages. Artémis commença à monter les marches et il la suivit rapidement afin de voir qui se trouvait au sommet.

Le Survivant se doutait bien de qui il trouverait même s'il avait du mal à y croire. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ou lire si cela s'avérait exact.

La dernière marche se profila et il pouvait déjà distinguer le haut d'un trône. Arrivant enfin au sommet, deux hommes étaient de dos et parlaient à une troisième personne, le cachant de sa vue.

Artémis lui fit signe d'attendre et elle alla voir les trois personnes. Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour observer Harry et se placèrent respectivement à gauche et à droite du trône.

A gauche se trouvait un homme assez grand, des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Une froide aura se dégageait de lui, froide comme la mort mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas hostile.

A droite, l'autre homme était aussi grand que le premier mais il avait une longue chevelure bleue qui semblait onduler toute seule. Dans ses yeux bleus également il pouvait y lire un grand calme et de la sérénité.

Son regard croisa enfin celui de la personne qui était précédemment cachée. C'était un homme avec les cheveux blancs coiffés en bataille. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la sagesse et lui rappela ceux de Dumbledore. Il lui paraissait que cet homme l'observait depuis le début sans le lâcher du regard et pouvait lire en lui. Harry vérifia rapidement ses défenses mentales et fut rassuré de voir qu'elles n'avaient pas été violées.

- Rassures toi, je n'essaierai pas de lire en toi même si je le pourrais, dit l'homme d'une voix posée.

- Ça j'en doute, répondit Harry sûr de lui.

L'homme sourit et lança une attaque mentale hors du commun qui brisa presque toute ses défenses en un rien de temps. Il n'avait rien vu venir mais cet homme au moins n'avait pas été plus loin.

- Tu vois, je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal.

Se ressaisissant doucement, Harry demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous donc ?

Le jeune homme était avide de réponses et il y avait vraiment de quoi.

- Direct et concis, c'est parfait. On ne perdra pas de temps, ajouta l'homme avec un sourire. Si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu allais bientôt mourir de la main de Voldemort et qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

- Et pourquoi donc je n'aurais pas le droit de mourir comme tout le monde ? Questionna le Survivant, commençant à perdre patience.

Il était incroyable que même sur ce sujet, il n'ait pas son mot à dire.

- Tout simplement parce que ton destin est tout autre et que le monde va avoir besoin de toi, répondit sérieusement l'homme.

- J'en ai assez, hurla alors Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que d'autres choisissent pour moi. Je ne veux pas de tout ça et je ne vous aiderais pas !

La colère d'Harry avait fait lever le vent autour de lui, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir noirs et le ciel s'obscurcissait. L'homme resta très calme devant ce spectacle et fit un geste à Artémis. Celle-ci se rapprocha immédiatement pour se placer derrière Harry qui commençait à être submergé par ses sentiments.

Et pour preuve sa métamorphose avait déjà commencé.

La déesse posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun et sembla alors entrer en transe. Petit à petit, le calme revint dans son esprit et la bête se trouvant en lui retourna au fin fond de son âme.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu t'es laissé aller à ta colère et tu as bien failli redevenir la bête incontrôlable qui avait détruit Voldemort ! Pour le moment elle vient de la sceller, mais sans Artémis, tu te serais sans aucun doute transformé. Tu dois apprendre à te canaliser si tu veux contrôler pleinement ton pouvoir, répondit le Dieu d'une voix claire.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? J'en ai terminé des combats, commenta Harry avec lassitude.

- Non, parfois nous ne sommes pas libres de faire ce que l'on aimerait. Tu te dois de protéger la Terre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es une partie de moi…

- Pardon ? Lâcha Harry après quelque secondes, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- Tu as très bien entendu Harry ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler Aaël. Tu es mon fils…

Apres un silence pesant suite à cette annonce, Harry eut une réaction étonnante. Il se mit à rire, un rire qui montrait toute son incrédulité face à ces mensonges. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre contenance.

- Pour des Dieux vous avez beaucoup d'humour… Alors comme ça je serais le fils du Dieu le plus puissant : Zeus lui-même. Sans oublier mes oncles Poséidon et Hadès. Je suis tellement ému de cette réunion familiale, feint de manière théâtrale Harry. Bon c'était vraiment amusant mais si on me disait maintenant la vérité, ajouta-t-il, perdant clairement patience.

- Il est étrange que tu conçoives notre existence mais pas ce que nous te disons. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mentir Aaël.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, rugit Harry.

- C'est pourtant ton nom, celui que tu as reçu de par ta naissance.

- Je m'appelle Harry et c'est le nom que mes véritables parents m'ont donné.

- Je ne conteste pas le fait que James et Lily Potter étaient tes parents, ajouta sereinement Zeus.

Cette dernière phrase laissa pantois Harry qui commençait à perdre le fil et ne plus rien comprendre.

- Si tu veux bien et si tu es calmé je vais tout t'expliquer, repris la divinité.

Harry opina et une chaise se matérialisa afin qu'il puisse s'y installer. Une fois qu'il fut assis, le Dieu suprême commença son récit,

- Comme tu peux déjà le savoir, au commencement de tout, la Terre était sauvage et fragile. Afin de la stabiliser, nous Dieux y avons instillé un peu de notre pouvoir ce qui permit petit à petit de voir venir la vie. Les gardiens avec lesquels tu as fusionné existaient parce que nous ne pouvions pas toujours tout surveiller.

- Je pensais que les Dieux étaient omniprésents… ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Harry.

Cette remarque fit sourire les Dieux qui ne s'énervèrent pas le moins du monde.

- Il n'y a pas qu'un monde à surveiller, répondît Zeus énigmatiquement.

- Vous parlez des autres mondes ?

- Entre autre… Cependant, pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, il faut de temps en temps que nous réinjections de notre puissance afin que la planète survive. Lorsque cela est suffisant nous arrêtons. Pourtant, il y a toujours une résultante, un surplus que l'on ne peut jeter au risque de tout détruire. Pour pallier à ça, ce surplus choisit un nouveau-né pour l'accueillir afin de stabiliser le processus.

Il y a 17 ans de cela, on a effectué la stabilisation de ton Monde et comme tu t'en doutes maintenant, le surplus t'a choisi. Étant le canalisateur principal de ce rituel, on peut dire que ma magie, mon essence coule en toi et que donc tu es mon fils, une sorte de fils spirituel si tu préfères. Je ne retire en rien le rôle de tes parents, tes véritables parents, James et Lily Potter.

D'ailleurs, si tu veux une preuve de notre lien sache que seul un Dieu peut pénétrer en ce lieu et tu peux également regarder ton reflet ici, rajouta le dieu en désignant une fontaine sur la droite d'Harry.

Ce dernier se leva avec une légère appréhension et s'approcha doucement du lieu indiqué, comme s'il craignait de voir autre chose que son reflet. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bord de la fontaine finement ouvragée et commença à approcher sa tête de l'eau. Petit à petit, son image lui apparut et il eut un choc devant celle-ci.

Il avait changé. Il n'était pas devenu méconnaissable certes mais certains aspects physiques de sa personne s'étaient clairement métamorphosés. Ses cheveux d'un noir ténébreux étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches blanches tandis que ses yeux étaient devenus vairons : un vert et un bleu. Ses traits s'étaient également adoucis rendant le résultat…divin.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Harry en touchant son visage, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

- Absolument rien. Ce que tu vois est ta véritable apparence, celle que tu aurais dû avoir depuis toujours en grandissant.

- Alors comment se fait-il que ça n'apparaisse que maintenant ?

- Vois-tu, la nuit ou Voldemort est venu pour te tuer, il s'est avéré qu'un morceau de son âme est venu se loger en toi lorsqu'il t'a jeté le sort de la mort. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, mais cela explique pourquoi tu peux parler aux serpents et pourquoi tu l'entends dans ta tête. Or, cet Horcruxe bloquait ta véritable apparence et ton pouvoir. En voulant te tuer il n'a finalement que détruit un morceau de son âme, te rendant tel que tu aurais dû toujours être.

- Cela fait beaucoup à avaler.

- Oui je peux le comprendre… Rien ne presse. Si tu le veux bien, Artémis te conduira dans une chambre pour que tu puisses y réfléchir. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prêt.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et suivit la déesse en silence jusqu'à une chambre. Elle le laissa seul sans ajouter un mot et il observa la pièce. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette pièce correspondait à une chambre étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien dedans même pas de lit.

- Encore une fois c'est à moi de tout faire si je comprends bien, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Imaginant de quoi il aurait besoin, il s'étonna de voir se matérialiser exactement ce dont il avait pensé. Cette pièce fonctionnait exactement comme la salle sur demande et il ne se fit pas prier pour créer sa chambre.

Au lieu du blanc immaculé, ce sont des couleurs chaudes qui prirent vie dans la salle. Les quatre couleurs des gardiens s'accordaient à merveille avec le reste des meubles ce qui permit à Harry de se sentir un peu chez lui. Il décida alors de s'allonger sur le grand lit où étaient brodés ses gardiens sur le couvre lit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il essaya d'y remettre de l'ordre. Tout d'abord, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'Olympe pour avoir pu y rencontrer les Dieux. Il vérifia encore une fois s'il n'était pas sujet à une illusion ou une manipulation de son esprit mais il savait que non, car dans le cas contraire, ses gardiens l'auraient averti.

Mais alors, devait-il croire les propos de Zeus ? Lui, son fils ? C'était impossible, pourtant son apparence avait tant changé et certains détails physiques se rapprochaient du Dieu. Et puis c'était quoi son nom ? Aaël ? Le messager en Grec, mais le messager de quoi ?

Il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui-même et réalisa également qu'il se sentait changé. Plus calme, moins de colère qu'à son retour, mais la base de sa magie aussi s'était transformée, si bien qu'il ne la reconnaissait que partiellement.

Cela voulait-il dire, qu'effectivement, il avait en lui une partie de Voldemort ?

Il vérifia également qu'il n'avait pas perdu son don de Fourchelang, et se rassura quand il réalisa que non. Puis, voulant en avoir le cœur net, il tenta d'établir une connexion avec Voldemort. D'habitude, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour commencer à ressentir les sentiments du mage noir mais pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y réussit pas.

Cela lui enleva un énorme poids des épaules. Il pouvait enfin vivre sans la peur de recevoir une vision d'horreur. Tout cela ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'idée que Zeus lui avait bien dit toute la vérité, et même s'il avait toujours du mal pour accepter ses origines, il pouvait au moins ne plus rejeter cette idée…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il lui fallait maintenant comprendre ce que les dieux attendaient de lui, mais aussi comment Voldemort avait pu retrouver sa jeunesse et être aussi puissant.

Mais surtout qu'avait-il voulu dire en affirmant qu'il était déjà immortel ?

Tant de questions dont il voulait les réponses.

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait ici lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps d'y retourner. Il se leva et tenta de rejoindre la salle où siégeaient les dieux. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginé à quel point ce lieu était un gigantesque labyrinthe.

Il tomba sur diverse salles aussi exceptionnelles les unes que les autres mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus, voulant avoir des réponses au plus vite. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de les revoir.

Sur le chemin il finit par croiser Hadès, qui était adossé contre un mur. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné de cette rencontre, comme s'il attendait patiemment son arrivée.

- Alors comment va notre cher Aaël ? Tu sembles perdu…Dit la divinité d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je dois avouer que je le suis bien, je souhaitais retourner voir Zeus afin de terminer notre conversation, répondit Harry, ayant fait exprès de ne pas avoir relevé. Oh et mon prénom est Harry non Aaël.

- Viens avec moi Aaël, je vais te conduire auprès de mon frère étant donné que même cela tu n'en es pas capable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda le garçon sans bouger.

Le dieu s'arrêta avec un léger sourire. Ah qu'est qu'il aimait être méchant et cruel. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleure occupation, exception faite des conflits bien sûr. Mais ils étaient bien plus rares, ce qui lui faisait préférer la première option.

Hadès se retourna avec un visage impassible et lança le plus naturellement du monde :

- Que tu n'es pas capable de protéger qui que ce soit…

Harry crut alors entendre la voix de ses parents, de Sirius, d'Hermione et d'autres défunts. Instinctivement, il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, pensant ainsi pouvoir atténuer les plaintes, mais bien évidemment ça ne marcha pas.

- Toute ta famille et tes proches sont dans mon royaume grâce à toi et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Tu serais tellement mieux avec eux tu ne penses pas ? Mon frère veut te confier une tache bien trop grande pour toi… Laisse-toi aller, tu es bien trop faible de toute façon…

La plaie encore fraîche dans l'esprit d'Harry n'en attendait pas plus pour se rouvrir, au grand plaisir d'Hadès. Le dieu des enfers avait cette capacité de ressentir la douleur des autres ce qui lui provoquait à contrario de la joie. Mais une chose cependant l'étonnait. Malgré la quantité de souffrance qui sortait d'Aaël, il parvenait à rester debout alors que bien d'autre aurait déjà été consumé. Plus fort même, il luttait pour ne pas se laisser envahir.

En effet, Harry était légèrement courbé sous la douleur mais son visage était relevé et ses yeux fixaient intensément Hadès révélant ce que sa bouche ne pouvait dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le regardait ainsi pourtant cette fois ci il perdit toute joie à faire souffrir. Quelque chose d'inexplicable lui fit arrêter son emprise, laissant ainsi Harry tomber à genou.

- Mon frère arrive, il te mènera à Zeus, fit le dieu de la mort en s'en allant perplexe.

Effectivement quelques secondes après, Poséidon arriva et trouva Harry en train de se remettre debout difficilement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Aaël ? demanda le dieu des Océans.

- J'ai connu mieux… lâcha Harry, pas encore totalement remis.

Poséidon matérialisa un verre d'eau qu'il tendit sans un mot au garçon. Il le prit avec un petit sourire de remerciement et le but d'une traite. Ce n'était que de l'eau mais il n'en avait jamais bu d'aussi bonne. Il lui sembla qu'il retrouva des forces et que même son poignet n'était plus douloureux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Finit par demander le dieu.

- Votre frère Hadès a une façon bien personnelle d'accueillir les gens et de donner son point de vue.

A ces mots le visage de Poséidon s'assombrit et il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

- Mon frère est un idiot et Zeus est bien trop bon avec lui.

Ce fut les seules paroles qui furent prononcées durant le trajet vers le trône. En arrivant au pied des marches, le dieu demanda à Harry de rester là tandis que lui rejoignait son frère. Harry ne put entendre la conversation, comme si une bulle insonorisée les englobait, mais il put néanmoins voir qu'elle était animée. Bien des minutes après, Poséidon s'en alla et le regard soucieux de Zeus se posa sur Harry.

- Aaël, je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère Hadès… Il n'a pas un fond méchant mais c'est juste qu'il ne s'en souvient plus…

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser et ne m'appeler pas ainsi… De toute manière cette histoire est en suspens pour le moment… Je la reprendrais le moment voulu.

- Si tel est ton choix…

Harry balaya cette phrase de la main pour indiquer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il souhaitait passer à autre chose.

- Que savez-vous sur Jedusor ? Est-il bien devenu immortel ? Demanda avec une légère crainte l'Elu.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as accepté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Disons que je ne le réfute plus, fini par dire Harry voyant que Zeus attendait une réponse.

- C'est un début, fit le dieu avec un sourire. Tom Jedusor est bien devenu immortel durant cette année. C'est un concours de circonstance bien fâcheux qui le lui a permis. Durant ton séjour sur l'autre monde, tu as pu voir une ancienne cité sous l'eau que gardait Aquero.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Zeus semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur lui qu'Harry ne le souhaitait.

- Cette cité, reprit le dieu, portait le nom d'Ys. A sa plus belle époque, elle resplendissait de trésors et de merveilles que tu ne peux imaginer. Nous-mêmes aimions nous rendre dans cette ville. Pourtant, les choses ne durent qu'un temps et trop vite elle fut engloutie. Oubliée de tous et protégée par un gardien, nous avions décidé d'y cacher une relique des temps anciens, quelque chose de trop dangereux pour rester à la même place trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Harry réellement curieux.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Titanomachie Aaël ?

Harry avait beau se creuser les méninges mais rien de concret ne lui venait en tête, exception faite de petits détails sans importance.

- Je sais que ça concerne les Titans mais pas plus, lâcha finalement Harry en haussant les épaules.

L'Élu était un peu désappointé de cet état de fait car malgré les connaissances reçues de ses gardiens, il n'avait pas plus d'information.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Zeus reprit :

- Ce n'est pas étonnant car seuls les dieux ont connaissance de ce que je vais te révéler. C'est un secret que nous gardons chèrement, ajouta-t-il en marquant une pause.

Cette guerre, c'est nous qui l'avons entamé contre les Titans pour nous libérer de leur emprise. Leur roi Chronos était maléfique, plus encore que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Par exemple, il n'hésitait pas à manger ses propres enfants pour éviter une rébellion. Avec mes frères, nous avons fini par gagner contre lui après des années de bataille mais ce ne fut pas sans souffrance. Chronos finit par être emprisonné dans le Tartare et son pouvoir emprisonné dans deux jarres spécialement conçues pour.

- Tom a trouvé ces jarres ? Devina le Gryffondor avec crainte.

- Non pas les deux… Mais comme tu l'as facilement compris, il a trouvé celle que gardait Aquero. Une partie du pouvoir de Chronos coule désormais dans ses veines et il est ne fait aucun doute qu'il va tenter de trouver la seconde…

- Il est donc bien devenu immortel…

- Pas totalement, il le sera avec le pouvoir contenu dans la deuxième jarre. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve car sinon il pourrait libérer Chronos de sa prison.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi ferait-il ça au risque de n'être qu'un pion du Titan ?

- On ne peut contrôler le pouvoir d'un Dieu ou Titan tant que celui-ci est encore vivant… Chronos l'a donc autorisé à l'utiliser.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? Il a déjà failli me tuer sans que je ne puisse rien faire, en quoi ça changerait maintenant ?

- Nous ne pouvons intervenir au risque de détruire la Terre. A chaque intervention cela provoque un cataclysme et nous en avons trop abusé dans le passé. Ta planète n'en supportera pas un de plus. Par contre, un humain avec ses pouvoirs divins libérés peut tout changer s'il le veut.

Harry écoutait ces paroles qui lui semblèrent honnêtes mais ô combien cruelles pour lui. Encore une fois il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, encore une fois il faudrait qu'il se batte lui qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité.

On a beau dire qu'on a toujours le choix mais qui de sensé laisserait un fou contrôler le monde sans rien faire alors qu'il peut le contrer ?

Dans tous les cas, Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, il restait quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon même si ses méthodes étaient devenues plus dure, sombres et expéditives.

- Comment dois-je procéder ? Demanda alors l'Élu avec une détermination nouvelle.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Zeus. Il était doux mais contrastait étrangement avec son regard qui ne semblait présager rien de bon pour notre héros dans les temps à venir.

C'est un Harry projeté contre un mur que nous retrouvons quelque temps plus tard. En effet, lui-même ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans l'Olympe mais cela lui paraissait une éternité.

Actuellement, il se trouvait dans un de ses entraînements quotidiens contre Ares, rien que ça. Le dieu de la guerre n'avait pas pour habitude d'éprouver de la pitié et Harry pouvait le constater à son grand dam.

Ares était grand et fort, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge foncé. Il tenait dans sa main droite une immense hache à deux lames qui dans ses mains paraissait tellement légère. En ce moment même, il rigolait aux éclats de l'état d'Harry, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver un peu plus.

- Tu cherches à me tuer ? Demanda agressivement ce dernier en direction de son « professeur ».

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas mourir ici, finit par dire le dieu après avoir repris son souffle. Par contre c'est sûr qu'avec ton niveau, tu serais déjà mort plusieurs fois contre Jedusor. Depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as pas progressé d'un pouce. Pas étonnant qu'Hermione et tant d'autres soient morts…

- Ne parlez pas d'elle ! Hurla Harry en se relevant.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que ça te rappelle ta faiblesse et ton incapacité à protéger ceux à qui tu tiens ? Lâcha le dieu railleur. Il y a un dicton sur ta planète qui dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. On dirait que c'est vrai, conclu le dieu en rigolant de plus belle.

Presque immédiatement après, un rayon rouge sang vint frôler la joue du dieu qui arrêta net de rire. Une légère coupure apparaissait maintenant sur le visage d'Ares qui passa un doigt dessus pour constater qu'il ne saignait que très légèrement. En voyant cela, Arès esquissa un sourire féroce et fixa Harry qui semblait enragé. Ce dernier attaquait autant que possible tandis qu'Arès parait ou esquivait. De temps en temps le dieu lâchait quelques piques bien placés qui attisaient la rage d'Harry.

- Tu ressens cette rage Aaël ? Tu ressens ce pouvoir qu'elle te procure ? Le voici ton véritable pouvoir, celui capable de rivaliser avec les dieux. Garde dans ton cœur et dans ta mémoire ce sentiment pour faire appel à lui…

Malgré tous les sorts et incantation envoyés contre lui, Ares était capable de faire cours et de donner des conseils. On ne pouvait que constater son expérience millénaire des batailles.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla Harry. Je vais vous faire regretter vos paroles !

- Je ne doute pas que tu le souhaites mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça, répliqua Ares en évitant de nouveau une attaque.

Puis, souhaitant mettre fin à la leçon, le dieu claqua des doigts ce qui immobilisa Harry sur le champ. Il avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces il n'y avait absolument rien à faire.

Impassible, Ares attendait que le garçon se calme, chose qui mit un certain temps au vu de la colère de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il apparut qu'Harry était apaisé, le dieu prit la parole :

- Bon maintenant que tu es en état de m'écouter je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…

Ceci eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du brun qui se sentait un peu fatigué.

- Mon seul but en te disant ces choses était de te mettre dans cet état pour que tu ressentes ta rage. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à la contrôler et à en tirer parti. Cela prendra du temps, mais tu as pu voir que ton pouvoir s'est grandement amélioré depuis que tu es ici, et il le sera encore plus quand tu maîtriseras ce sentiment.

- Ça vous amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ? Siffla l'Élu presque à bout de nerf.

- N'attend pas d'excuse de ma part. Je l'ai fait parce que ça devait être fait. Tu souhaites te venger ? Et bien assimile ce que je viens de te dire et utilise le contre moi, conclut le dieu de la guerre avec un sourire provocateur.

Il était évident qu'Harry souhaitait avoir sa revanche car même s'il comprenait la démarche du dieu, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il n'était pas encore assez remis pour supporter qu'on lui dise de telles choses, surtout qu'il se sentait réellement responsable de la mort de ses proches. Seul le temps l'aiderait à aller mieux.

* * *

En plus de l'entraînement au combat, Zeus lui avait fortement conseillé de voir régulièrement Artémis pour gérer la bête dormant en lui. Il était justement en route pour rencontrer la déesse car il n'aimait pas l'idée de pouvoir perdre le contrôle en plein milieu d'un combat. Autre aspect non négligeable, il gagnait en puissance durant sa transformation, et il était persuadé qu'il en aurait besoin tôt ou tard.

Harry savait où aller car il avait appris à se repérer avec le temps, tout comme il n'avait plus de difficulté pour traverser les murs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sortit du palais dans et accéda à ce qui ressemblait fort à une clairière. L'herbe y était d'un vert saisissant et contrastait avec la blancheur de l'Olympe. Au loin, se trouvaient de nombreux arbres qui bordaient à perte de vue les alentours, et il put également apercevoir une rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. La Déesse se trouvait non loin justement, au milieu de nombreux animaux de toutes sortes. Biches, lapins, oiseaux de toutes races et bien d'autres sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre de noms l'entouraient.

Impressionné par cette faune, Harry n'osait rien faire et restait là à contempler l'étrange échange.

- Que me veux-tu Harry ? Demanda calmement Artémis.

- Vous ne m'appelez pas Aaël ? S'étonna le garçon.

Il avait tellement pris l'habitude qu'on l'appelle ainsi qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention maintenant mais le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son véritable prénom lui faisait un choc du coup.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais quelque chose que je fais depuis un certain temps maintenant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Peut être que tu comprendras mieux si je prends cette forme…

Liant le geste à la parole, la déesse se transforma en une magnifique chouette blanche qui vint se poser sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Hedwige ? Articula difficilement l'Élu.

La chouette s'envola de nouveau et reprit son apparence normale.

Quelques secondes de flottement passèrent avant qu'Harry ne dise :

- Vous m'avez trompé… Pourquoi ? Vous m'espionniez ? Interrogea le garçon sincèrement blessé.

Il portait une affection réelle à l'animale et on venait de la lui retirer d'un coup. Il ressentait comme une trahison. Combien de temps encore allait-on lui mentir et lui cacher des choses ?

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Harry mais c'était le seul moyen pour être avec toi, pour te protéger et te guider. Ne crois pas non plus que je jouais un rôle car quand je prends l'apparence d'un animal, j'ai le même comportement que celui-ci même si j'ai conscience des choses.

- Et vous comptez me suivre de nouveau lorsque je retournerai sur Terre ?

- Effectivement. Je reste ta gardienne quoique tu en penses.

- C'est juste que ça ne sera plus pareil… termina Harry déçu.

- Nous verrons… Tu n'étais pas venu me voir pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non c'est vrai. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider à contrôler ma transformation ?

- Oui c'est possible mais cela sera difficile car je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien la bête qui est en toi est la résultante de tes fusions. Sa puissance n'est pas négligeable et il te faudra donc la vaincre seul pour qu'elle t'accepte.

- C'était de toute façon mon intention… Comment dois-je procéder ?

- Le plus sûr c'est que je t'aide à rentrer en toi, là où est scellée la bête. Si le combat dégénère je ferais en sorte de te réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- C'est bien aimable, lâcha Harry avec une petite grimace.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la déesse lorsqu'elle entendit le garçon avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Quand veux-tu commencer ?

- Maintenant si possible.

Sans dire un mot, Artémis quitta le cercle formé par les animaux dans lequel elle se trouvait pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains au niveau de ses tempes. Instinctivement, l'Elu ferma les yeux et il se sentit tomber dans les limbes de sa conscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il put voir qu'il n'était pas dans un lieu accueillant. C'était désertique, la température était élevée et une odeur de soufre se sentait dans l'atmosphère. Il ne voyait au loin et tout autour de lui que des restes de végétation calcinée comme si une catastrophe avait eu lieu.

Soudain, il entendit un bruissement d'air au-dessus de lui. Il leva rapidement la tête et vit une créature approcher à vive allure. Elle ne ralentissait pas et il put grâce à une roulade en avant esquiver un coup de griffe qui l'aurait déchiqueté. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il put contempler pleinement la bête qui s'était posée.

« Voilà donc à quoi tu ressembles » pensa Harry en l'observant pour la première fois.

Il n'avait pu qu'entendre l'horreur qu'il avait provoquée lorsqu'il avait craqué sous l'émotion lors de la guerre de l'autre monde. Il comprenait maintenant l'opinion des gens car la bête était impressionnante, notamment avec les différentes parties de ses gardiens qui la composaient. La queue d'Aquero, le corps de Bagram, les ailes de Fumseck et la tête de Wolfgang.

Certes le mélange était particulier, mais chacune de ces parties étaient les plus puissantes de ses gardiens. La créature n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Un grognement fit reprendre à Harry ses esprits justes à temps pour éviter un jet de flamme. Toutefois, il n'avait pas été aussi rapide que souhaité car une partie de sa manche se consuma. Grâce à sa maîtrise de l'élément eau, il put l'éteindre et ensuite dégainer sa baguette.

- On dirait que tu ne souhaites pas parler, fit Harry en libérant sa rage.

Ses entraînements avaient été bénéfiques car il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ce pouvoir. Ressentant en plus constamment de la colère, il était d'autant plus facile pour lui de le faire resurgir. Son aura l'entoura mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, la couleur de celle-ci penchait beaucoup plus vers un rouge sombre.

La bête réagit à cette manifestation en attaquant la première. Un coup de griffe allait s'abattre sur le garçon lorsqu'il para avec son épée tout juste matérialisée. S'enchaîna alors un combat au corps à corps dantesque. Il est certain que sans son épée, Harry aurait été broyé par la puissance brute de l'animal. Même si elle ne se brisait pas sous les assauts répétés, l'Élu ne parvenait pas non plus à blesser son adversaire, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Toutefois, grâce à de la patience et à une bonne évaluation des distances, il put éviter d'un pas en arrière un coup qui le frôla tout juste. Pris dans son élan, la bête fut déséquilibrée légèrement mais suffisamment pour qu'Harry en profite. Concentrant ses forces, il prit une impulsion d'un pas sûr qui enfonça le sol derrière lui et abattit son épée sur le torse de la bête. Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre suite au choc. Ses écailles l'avaient totalement protégée. Elles semblaient aussi dures qu'un diamant pourtant cela n'empêcha pas la bête d'être repoussée de quelque pas.

Même si ce n'était pas l'effet escompté, cela permit tout de même d'arrêter le déluge d'attaques.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent calmement tout en cherchant une faille dans leur défense. Le problème pour Harry était qu'il n'en voyait pas vraiment.

« Je vais devoir un créer une alors » pensa-t-il avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, la terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds créant des failles dans lesquelles il tomba.

Pas le moins du monde paniqué, il fit apparaître ses ailes rougeoyante durant la chute qui lui permirent d'un puissant battement d'en ressortir aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Malheureusement pour lui, la bête semblait bien le connaître car elle avait déjà prévu la seconde attaque. Effectivement, un jet d'eau bouillante se dirigea vers lui qu'il put parer dans un réflexe en créant un mur de flammes en face de lui.

Profitant du nuage de vapeur opaque qui s'était formé et qui le cachait totalement, il aspergea abondamment le sol afin d'en modifier la structure et piéger son adversaire. Le terrain étant prêt, il s'envola le plus possible afin de ne pas être vu lorsqu'il passerait derrière la bête.

Son plan marcha sans encombre et il se trouva dans le dos de celle-ci. Il accéléra au maximum, arma son épée en le prenant à deux mains et frappa de toutes ses forces au moment où l'animal se retourna. Touchée, elle fut projetée au sol non loin mais à l'endroit prévu. C'est alors qu'elle commença à s'enfoncer légèrement et doucement. Harry, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre cette occasion, s'éleva et piqua sur elle les jambes en avant pour accélérer le processus. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à que ne dépasse plus que la tête. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la surface du sol et l'irradia d'une chaleur étouffante afin qu'elle devienne aussi dure qu'avant.

Ce fut difficile mais il finit par réussir à immobiliser la bête. Il était pourtant certain que cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. S'approchant doucement, il constata qu'elle était belle et bien à sa merci même si on pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de se dégager. Il leva alors son épée et s'apprêta à l'abattre pile à la jointure du corps et de la tête, endroit dont il espérait être un point faible.

Leur regard se croisa quand Harry ajouta :

- Navré mais j'ai besoin de ta puissance. Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour gagner ! Hurla-t-il avec détermination.

Le coup partit dans un mouvement circulaire rapide et précis. Pourtant, jamais l'épée n'atteint sa cible comme prévu. La bête réussit en effet à se dégager avec une vivacité folle et se tenait maintenant derrière le garçon.

Une voix se fit entendre avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

- Nous sommes vaincus et nous te félicitons. Il est temps maintenant pour nous d'achever la fusion… Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris nous sommes à la fois un être unique et tes gardiens en même temps. A la fin du processus, nous disparaîtrons ne faisant plus qu'un avec toi.

- Je ne pourrais plus vous parler ? Demanda Harry, surpris par cette annonce.

Cela faisait un an qu'il sentait ses gardiens avec lui et il s'y était habitué, le rassurant presque. Il était certain de ressentir encore une fois un grand vide.

- C'est exact. Nous serons alors en symbiose totale. C'est la finalité de la fusion… Adieu Harry.

Sans vraiment avoir eu le temps de réaliser, la bête se transforma en petites particules de lumière qui pénétrèrent dans son corps. Lorsque le processus fut terminé, une puissante lumière blanche émana de lui qui l'éblouit totalement.

Lorsqu'il put enfin rouvrir ses yeux, il constata qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans la clairière, allongé sur le sol avec Artémis à ses côtés. Il se releva avec difficulté, tout en ressentant des petites courbatures comme s'il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position trop longtemps.

- Ainsi tu as réussi, conclut la déesse.

- Je crois… fit Harry

C'était étrange pour lui car il ressentait bien que ses gardiens étaient en lui, mais ce n'était plus la même sensation qu'avant. Il venait encore de perdre des êtres chers, l'isolant un peu plus.

- Il te faudra maintenant t'entraîner pour contrôler totalement la transformation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas m'entraîner et combattre c'est toute ma vie, ajouta le garçon révélant involontairement de la lassitude.

- Avant que tu ne partes, je souhaitais te présenter quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi, dit Artémis en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Suivant son regard, Harry put apercevoir au loin une forme ressemblant à un oiseau approcher. Lorsqu'il se posa sur l'épaule de la déesse, celle-ci le flatta en le caressant. Il s'agissait en faites d'un phénix noir qui était en train de l'observer avec un regard vert pénétrant.

« Bonjour Aaël, je me nomme Deathur »

« Bonjour… En quoi puis je t'aider ? » Demanda le garçon qui n'appréciait pas d'être observé de manière insistante.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide mais je peux t'apporter la mienne. »

« Et comment ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« On devient plus fort à deux que lorsque nous sommes seul… »

Septique devant le phénix, Harry leva un sourcil et reprit :

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me lier »

« Comme je le pensais tu as bien connaissance de nos pratiques mais malgré ce que tu penses, j'insiste pour t'aider. »

« Quoi ? Tu insinues que je n'ai pas le choix ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire ironique.

« C'est un peu ça… J'ai ressenti ton pouvoir durant ton combat et cela a été comme un appel pour moi. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas fait consciemment mais ton pouvoir l'a fait pour toi… »

D'un battement d'ailes il s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule du garçon sans lui demander son avis.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me suivras quoique je dise… »

« Tu as bien deviné. Tu vois tu commences déjà à me connaître » dit Deathur avec humour.

Le garçon n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'humour de l'oiseau surtout quand c'était à ses dépend. Il pesa le pour et le contre et lorsqu'il conclut que ça ne lui coûtait rien il dit :

« Très bien j'accepte ».

Le phénix noir s'arqua alors et un long trémolo sortit de son bec. Malgré toute la rage qui coulait en Harry, il trouva cela tout de même apaisant. Sur sa main, incrustée sous sa peau, apparut alors le dessin d'un phénix noir aux yeux verts.

« Nous voilà maintenant lié. Je resterais ici le temps de ton séjour. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras juste qu'à m'appeler. »

C'est alors que Deathur s'en alla dans les cieux, laissant Harry à ses réflexions et à la contemplation de son nouveau tatouage. Quand le Survivant posa son regard sur la déesse, il vit que celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation et cela eut pour effet de faire partir le garçon qui ne voulait plus voir son air satisfait. Il avait eu son compte pour la journée.

* * *

Qu'il était plaisant de laisser libre court à sa rage. Harry ressentait un sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il combattait qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Six bon mois étaient à présent passés et il ne semblait plus du tout ridicule face au dieu de la guerre. Il était même venu à apprécier ces joutes quotidiennes. Certes, Ares finissait toujours par gagner mais maintenant il ne sortait plus indemne de leur affrontement. D'ailleurs, lui qui aimait combattre, avait désormais un adversaire qui l'appréciait également tout autant que lui.

Le garçon était un vrai démon ne lâchant jamais rien, se relevant encore et encore pour en redemander. Une telle hargne pourrait effrayer n'importe qui mais Ares appréciait grandement ce trait de caractère. Le dieu savait que l'entraînement arrivait à sa fin et il commençait déjà à le regretter.

Et oui quand on a l'éternité pour soit, il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup de distraction digne de ce nom.

- Nous en avons fini, clama le dieu tout en évitant un sort dangereux.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà fatigué, railla Harry. Je peux le comprendre toutefois. Il est certain que vous n'êtes plus de première fraîcheur…

- Zeus t'attend et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais encore une fois perdu, répliqua le dieu, habitué à ces moqueries.

A cette remarque, Harry fit la moue en se remémorant ses trop nombreux échecs. Beaucoup auraient été satisfaits de tenir tête aussi longtemps aux dieux, mais pas lui. Il en voulait toujours plus, il n'en n'avait jamais assez.

- D'accord mais ce n'est que partie remise…

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la pièce centrale, là où siégeait presque tout le temps le dieu des dieux. En chemin il passa devant une jeune fille adossée négligemment contre le mur. De sa première observation, il remarqua qu'elle avait des ailes d'anges dans le dos ce qui ne le surprit pas réellement ayant vu une pléthore de bizarrerie depuis son arrivé.

- Tu n'empruntes pas le bon chemin Aaël…

Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna afin de savoir ce que voulait dire la jeune fille.

Elle le fixait ce qui lui permit de l'observer plus en détail. Brune aux yeux violets, la demoiselle semblait frêle, notamment à cause de sa petite taille. Elle ne devait pas faire plus d'1m50 mais malgré ça Harry ressentait un pouvoir particulier chez elle. Un pouvoir à ne pas prendre à la légère.

- Que veux-tu dire réellement ? Demanda Harry qui se doutait qu'il y avait un sens caché à sa phrase.

- Ton réel pouvoir n'est pas celui que tu crois. Tu peux encore en changer avant d'être consumé.

- De quoi tu me parles ?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Réel pouvoir ? Consumé ? Pourquoi devaient-ils tous parler en énigmes ?

La fille sourit à l'interrogation du garçon et fila aussi vite que l'éclair dans le dédale des couloirs. L'élu savait qu'il ne la rattraperait pas. Il décida alors de continuer son chemin en mettant de côté cette conversation. Il avait déjà bien d'autres soucis pour en rajouter un supplémentaire.

Arrivant dans la salle principale, il retrouva Zeus confortablement installé sur son trône. C'était à croire qu'il ne le quittait jamais.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Harry pour amorcer la conversation.

- En effet… Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner sur Terre.

- Oui, je le crois aussi et puis il est vrai que c'est un peu trop blanc à mon goût ici, ajouta le garçon un brin provocateur.

Zeus sourit et ajouta :

- Tu crois ? Moi je trouve que cela est plutôt bien assorti avec ta couleur de cheveux…

- Merci de me rappeler ce détail…

En effet Harry n'avait pas encore totalement accepté sa nouvelle apparence. Quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs ? Pendant dix-sept ans il s'était habitué à son visage malgré les changements des fusions, alors que maintenant il lui fallait encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'était bien lui quand il voyait son reflet.

- Je vais t'expliquer quelques points, reprit le dieu des dieux. Comme tu le sais déjà, Jedusor souhaite libérer Chronos. Pour cela, il devra trouver la seconde jarre et ensuite les apporter aux portes du Tartare. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai que tu gardes ces portes.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne me suis pas entraîné pour faire le portier. Je vais retrouver Tom et lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait : le tuer.

- Malheureusement une confrontation est à éviter. Du moins pour le moment.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry sentant qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

- Parce qu'en termes de puissance et de logistique, Jedusor est plus fort.

Cela eu le même effet qu'un coup pour l'Élu. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être le plus faible. Zeus voyant la réaction d'Aaël, reprit afin de s'expliquer :

- Il a bénéficié directement d'une partie des pouvoirs du plus fort des Titans tandis que tes pouvoirs divins viennent à peine de s'éveiller. Avec le temps, tes pouvoirs vont augmenter tandis que les siens stagneront.

- Je ne suis pas partisan d'attendre.

- Ah mais crois-moi tu auras des choses à faire. Comme par exemple de trouver l'entrée du Tartare.

- Vous ne savez pas où elles sont ? S'étonna Harry.

- Je sais l'endroit où elles sont mais ça sera à toi de trouver l'entrée qui permet de les atteindre. Tu vois, il se trouve que Poudlard a été construit au-dessus du Tartare et que l'entrée se trouve quelque part dans le château…

- Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Ce château est immense et même à plusieurs on n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour tout fouiller…Il a fallu qu'il soit construit ici, grommela-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile.

A cette remarque Harry lui asséna un regard courroucé qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde le Dieu qui reprit alors.

- Concernant la construction, on peut comprendre les fondateurs qui, en trouvant ce lieu regorgeant de magie, ont voulu fonder cette école.

- Et Tom le sait aussi ?

- Oui, sûrement, mais il est peu probable qu'il tente quoique ce soit avant d'avoir eu la seconde jarre.

- Justement, pourquoi je ne partirai pas à sa recherche ?

- Parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe déjà.

- Et qui ça ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

- Je vois… On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix en fait, conclu Harry avec dégoût.

- Voyons, tu as toujours le choix mais il est vrai que celui-ci est le meilleur, ajouta Zeus avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire exaspérait Harry car d'une part il lui faisait penser à celui de Dumbledore et d'autre part car il semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'avait pas son expérience, sa vision.

Chose qui était vrai par ailleurs…

Pourtant s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était de se sentir inférieur. Certes cette fois ci c'était par rapport au dieu suprême mais bon…

- Comment je fais pour retourner sur Terre ?

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, Deathur apparut et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Une réelle complicité s'était établie entre eux même si le phénix pouvait avoir un sale caractère selon le garçon.

« C'est moi qui t'y emmène Aaël. »

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça » dit l'Élu en désespérant.

« Je sais »

Rien à faire, le phénix était bien trop têtu et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait eu beau le menacer des pires souffrances mais cela n'avait jamais fonctionné à son plus grand dam.

Las, il leva les yeux vers Zeus et dit :

- Bien, nous y allons mais ne comptez pas trop sur moi pour tout respecter à la lettre.

- Oh mais je m'en doute bien. Je sais pourtant que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour réussir.

Sans un mot de plus le garçon disparut dans un manteau de flamme noir comme l'ébène pour rejoindre de nouveau son monde.

* * *

_Voilà qui clos ce chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos retours._

_Le chapitre 3 est dans ma tête, il faut maintenant que je l'ecrive. J'espère pouvoir vous le poster plus rapidement que celui ci lol (chose qui ne sera pas pas trop dure je pense :p)_

_A bientot_


End file.
